Never Alone
by Autobot00001
Summary: After sharing a night of passion with Tristan, Serenity becomes pregnant. She and Tristan both want to keep the baby and get married, but Serenity's mother and stepfather are enraged and want to kill them. In order to protect themselves and their baby, Tristan and Serenity only have one choice: RUN! Ardentshipping. Please Read and Review.
1. New Boyfriend

Tristan was sitting in the recliner in his apartment at around seven o'clock at night. He was doing his homework for one of his college courses when he heard a knock on the door. When Tristan went and answered the door, he was very surprised to see who was there. Standing outside his apartment was a seventeen-year-old girl with long Auburn hair, cream-colored skin, and gray green eyes.

"Hi, Tristan," The girl said. Tristan immediately knew who she was from the moment he opened the door.

She was none other than Serenity Wheeler, the little sister of Tristan's best friend Joey. Tristan's face turned bright red with embarrassment. His apartment was kind of a mess and he wasn't expecting anyone to come over, especially the girl he's had a huge crush on for the past three years.

"Serenity!" Tristan said, "I wasn't expecting to see you at this hour."

"Yeah, I know" Serenity said.

"W-would you like to come in?" Tristan offered.

"Sure," Serenity said before walking into Tristan's apartment.

The apartment was a bit messy. There were books lying around the floor, along with some dirty laundry, a few soda cans, and at least half a dozen empty pizza boxes.

"Sorry about the mess, Serenity," Tristan said, "I wasn't really expecting any company."

"It's fine, Tristan," Serenity said.

"So what brings you to my little neck of the woods?" Tristan asked as he took a trashcan and started cleaning off the couch.

Serenity sighed as she sat down on the now clean couch.

"I broke up with Duke earlier today," Serenity said.

The moment Serenity said those words, more fireworks went off in Tristan's heart than the ones at a county fair Fourth of July fireworks show. Tristan had always had a huge crush on Serenity. In fact, he was madly in love with her. But as long as she was Duke Devlin's girlfriend, he couldn't make his move. But as much as he wanted to make his move, now was not the time since Serenity was probably hurting.

"Why, what happened?" Tristan said as he sat down on the couch next to Serenity, trying his best to hold back his smile.

"Well," Serenity said, "He didn't really care about me that much. Not like how you and Joey do. And I just found out that four years ago, he made Joey dress up like a dog because he beat him in a duel."

**Flashback**

_Serenity and Duke were walking down the sidewalk when they saw a man in a duck costume on the other side of the street._

"_Hey Serenity, look at that," Duke said as he pointed out the man in the duck costume, "That reminds me of the time I made Joey…uh…"_

"_The time you made Joey what, Duke?" Serenity asked._

"_Uh…it's nothing," Duke said._

"_Duke, tell me," Serenity demanded._

"_Okay, four years ago, I beat Joey in a duel and I made him wear a dog costume for a whole day," Duke explained._

_Serenity gasped. She then glared angrily at Duke._

"_Now don't be mad or anything, Serenity," Duke said, "It was years ago before me and Joey even became friends and…"_

_But before Duke could finish his sentence, Serenity slapped him across the face with so much force that it almost knocked him to the ground._

"_You asshole!" Serenity shouted, "Are you saying that I was pushed into wasting two whole years of my life by being the girlfriend of a guy who made my big brother dress up like the animal that people have been calling him his whole life?!"_

"_Well when you put it that way…" Duke said._

"_That's it, Duke!" Serenity shouted, "We are through! You hear me?! THROUGH!"_

_Serenity then started running away from Duke._

"_Ah, who needs you!" Duke shouted to Serenity._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, so you found out about that," Tristan said.

Serenity looked at Tristan with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"You…you knew?" Serenity asked.

Tristan sighed.

"Yeah. I knew," Tristan said glumly.

Serenity immediately started crying and then threw herself at Tristan. Tristan then put his arms around Serenity and started rubbing her back.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?!" Serenity cried.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Serenity," Tristan said, "I know how much Joey means to you."

"Okay," Serenity said as she looked up at Tristan, "Just promise me that you won't keep anymore secrets from me, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Tristan said.

Tristan then helped Serenity to her feet and walked her over to the door.

"This neighborhood can be a little dangerous at night," Tristan said, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure," Serenity said.

As Tristan and Serenity were walking, they started talking about each other.

"So other than that nasty break-up, what else have you been up to, Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing really," Serenity said, "I've been taking an art class at school. I'm hoping to get into art school after I graduate."

"That's great, Serenity," Tristan said.

"Yep," Serenity said, "So what about you, Tristan? How's college life?"

"Pretty good," Tristan said, "But I might have to retake a class."

"Okay," Serenity said, "So…are you…seeing anyone?"

"No, why?" Tristan asked.

"Because, since me and Duke aren't seeing each other anymore," Serenity said, "I was wondering if we could go out now?"

"I don't know, Serenity," Tristan said, "I don't really like being on the rebound."

Tristan couldn't believe what he just said. The girl he's loved for three years just asked him to be her new boyfriend and he just turned her down! But then Serenity said something that made it a whole lot better.

"You wouldn't be on the rebound, Tristan," Serenity said, "To be honest, when I first became Duke's girlfriend, I actually wanted to be yours."

"Are…are you serious?" Tristan asked in shock.

"Yeah, I am," Serenity said.

"Okay," Tristan said, "I'd love to."

"Great," Serenity said.

They then stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Did we just become…?" Tristan said.

"I think we just did," Serenity said.

They then continued walking and eventually reached the house where Serenity lived with her mother, Lynn, and her mother's new husband, Drake. Tristan walked Serenity up to the front door.

"Well," Tristan said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too," Serenity said, "Good night, Tristan."

"Good night, Serenity," Tristan said.

Tristan then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Afterwards, Tristan then walk away and headed home. Serenity then went inside the house and found her stepfather, Drake, standing there. He was a middle-aged man with short black hair, grey eyes, a greasy mustache, and looked very unpleasant.

"Hi…Drake," Serenity said.

"Hello Serenity," Drake said with a disturbing look in his eyes.

"I'm just gonna go to bed now," Serenity said.

"Okay," Drake said.

Serenity walked briskly to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. As she slipped on her pajamas and got into bed, she had a disturbing thought that Drake was up to something. Whatever he was up to, Serenity didn't want to be part of it. And she knew that with Tristan as her new boyfriend, he'd be able to protect her from Drake. No matter what he was planning.

**Me: I only own the OC's that will appear in this story, and I would like to thank my good friend white pedal for helping me write this. Please review, but only if you like it.**


	2. Two Months Later

Two months passed and Serenity and Tristan hadn't broken up. For two years before they got together, Serenity was dating Duke Devlin, Tristan's arch nemesis, and she wasn't happy with their relationship at all. But now that she was with Tristan and not Duke, Serenity knew that everything would be fine. Tristan had always been there for Serenity just like Joey had been. And Tristan taught Serenity something that she forgot about the day she and Joey were separated as kids. He taught her how to have fun again.

Serenity was having breakfast one Saturday morning when her mother, Lynn, walked into the kitchen.

"Serenity," Lynn said, "I'm leaving for work now. I'll be gone all day."

"Oh," Serenity said, "Okay, mom. Is it okay if I go hang out with Tristan today?"

"Serenity," Lynn said, "You know how I feel about that boy. He's from a rough crowd. I don't like you hanging around with him."

"But mom," Serenity said, "Tristan's special. He so sweet to me and he's always trying to make me happy. So why don't you like him?"

Lynn looked at her watch as it beeped.

"We'll talk about this later, Serenity," Lynn said, "I have to get going."

"Okay," Serenity said, "Bye mom."

And with that, Lynn left the house and Serenity finished the rest of her breakfast. Ever since Serenity had her eye operation when she was fifteen, her mother seemed to be even more neglectful than she was when Serenity was little. And why didn't her mother like Tristan? He was a nice guy who would never hurt her or even yell at her. So why wouldn't Lynn accept him? It could have been because he was Joey's best friend, and Lynn never really liked her son, but that still wasn't a very good reason for not letting Serenity date him. But no matter what, Serenity was not going to let her mother ruin the best relationship she's ever had in her entire life.

As Serenity was doing the dishes, her stepfather, Drake walked into the kitchen.

"Oh," Drake said, "Good morning, Serenity."

"Good morning, Drake," Serenity said, trying her best not to make eye contact.

Drake walked over to Serenity as she was putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"You look a little tense, Serenity," Drake said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Here, let me help you."

Serenity trembled as Drake started rubbing her shoulders. She had to get out of there and fast!

"Oh!" Serenity said as she pulled away from Drake's shoulder rub, "I just remembered! I have to go buy some groceries!"

"Well then, come on," Drake said, "I'll give you a lift."

"No, that's okay. I'll walk," Serenity said, "I need the exercise."

"Well, okay," Drake said, "But call me if you change your mind."

"Okay, I will," Serenity lied.

Serenity then walked out of the house. She waited until she was three blocks away before she started running in the direction of Tristan's apartment.

Her mother had married Drake while Serenity was attending the Battle City tournament with Joey, Tristan, and their friends. The marriage was a surprise to everyone, especially Serenity, and the only good thing about it was that Serenity got to move back to Domino and see her big brother. But ever since she first met him, Drake had been looking at her wrong, trying to touch her, and making her feel uncomfortable. Serenity couldn't wait until she graduated and could move out of the house and off to college.

When Serenity reached Tristan's apartment, she knocked on the door and bent over to catch her breath. When Tristan answered the door, he was surprised to see Serenity there early.

"Hey Renie," Tristan said.

"Hey…Tristan," Serenity said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"You're here awful early," Tristan said.

"Yeah…I…know," Serenity said.

"Did you run the whole way here?" Tristan said.

"Yeah," Serenity said as she stopped her heavy breathing.

"Why'd you do that?" Tristan asked.

"Because I enjoy running great distances," Serenity said sarcastically.

"Easy sarcastic," Tristan said, "I was just concerned."

"I know, Tristan," Serenity said.

"So," Tristan said, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, but not here," Serenity said, "Lets go to the park."

"You sure you're not too tired," Tristan asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," Serenity said, "But could you grab a couple of water bottles before we go?"

After Tristan got the water bottles, he and Serenity held hands as they walked from his apartment to the park. When they got there, Serenity spotted a swing set that made her smile. She walked over to the swings and sat down in one of them.

"Why'd you stop, Renie?" Tristan asked, "You're not tired, are you?"

"No, I'm not tired," Serenity said, "its just…Joey and I played here when we were little. This is where he took me the day before we were separated."

"Oh, I see," Tristan said as he sat down in the swing next to her.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "Joey's the world's best brother."

"He sure is," Tristan said, "So what's really bothering you?"

"It's Drake and my mom," Serenity explained.

"Why? What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Well," Serenity began, "My mom's been more neglectful of me ever since I got my operation three years ago."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"She's barely in the house anymore," Serenity said, "And when she is in the house, she hardly ever talks to me."

"That's not right," Tristan said, "Didn't she leave you alone most of the time when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she did," Serenity said glumly.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," Tristan said, "But no one should ever neglect their child like that."

"I know," Serenity said.

"So what about Drake?" Tristan asked.

"That's the part I wanted to talk to you about," Serenity said, "He's not a very nice guy."

"Why do you say that?" Tristan asked.

"I think he's up to something," Serenity said, "And I think it involves me."

"What makes you think that?" Tristan asked.

"He looks at me wrong," Serenity explained, "He tries to touch my butt…"

It was at that point that Tristan started clenching his fist.

"And just this morning," Serenity continued, "he tried to give me a shoulder rub."

"That…son of a bitch!" Tristan exclaimed, "If he ever tries that again I'll…"

Then Serenity started crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tristan asked with concern.

"No! I'm not okay!" Serenity cried, "I can't take this anymore, Tristan! I don't want it to keep going on like this!"

"Hey," Tristan said, "Come here."

Serenity stood up, went over to Tristan, and sat across his lap. Tristan then put his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you, Renie," Tristan said, "I'll always be there to protect you. I love you."

Serenity smiled and looked deep into Tristan's eyes.

"I love you too," Serenity said.

It was in that moment that Tristan leaned forward and kissed Serenity on the lips. And what made him even happier was that Serenity didn't pull away or slap him. She started kissing him right back. After about a minute, Tristan and Serenity stopped kissing when they heard an angry and very familiar voice.

"TRISTAN!" the voice shouted angrily.

Tristan and Serenity turned around and saw that the voice came from none other than Serenity's big brother, Joey Wheeler.

"Joey!" Tristan said, "Uh…This may be what it looks like, but it's not what you think."

"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU HORN DOG BASTARD!" Joey exclaimed in rage.

Serenity and Tristan stood up and Tristan started backing away slowly.

"Whoa! Joey relax!" Tristan said, "We just started dating!"

"THAT'S IT, TRISTAN!" Joey shouted, "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!"

Joey then lunged at Tristan and put him into a headlock. Serenity started getting scared.

"Joey stop!" Serenity shouted as she tried to pull her brother away from Tristan, "I wanted him to kiss me!"

"Serenity! You're to young to have a boyfriend!" Joey said, trying to reason with her.

"Joey, I'm seventeen I can make my own choices and be with whoever I want to be with!" Serenity cried, "now let Tristan go before you suffocate him to death!"

Joey then let Tristan go. Serenity bent down to see if Tristan was all right.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Serenity asked as Joey threw up in his mouth a little.

"Yeah," Tristan said, "I'm fine."

"Now what are you doing here, Joey?" Serenity demanded.

"Well, I was gonna have a rematch with Kaiba here, but I think the scum-bag just set me up," Joey said, "So what do I find here instead? My best friend sucking on my little sister's face!"

"Whoa!" Tristan said, "Just calm down, Joey."

"How long have you two been dating?" Joey demanded.

"Two months," Serenity said, "But it would've been two years if I weren't already dating Duke two months ago."

"Did you push her into a relationship with you like Duke did, Tristan?" Joey asked.

"No, I didn't," Tristan said, "If anything, she pushed me and I was just happy to oblige."

"Fine," Joey said, "I guess I can live with this since you're practically family, Tristan."

"Thanks man," Tristan said.

"Just remember, you two," Joey said, "No ding-ding before the wedding ring, kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," Tristan and Serenity said in unison.

And so, after a long day, Tristan walked Serenity back home. They were standing on the front porch when they started kissing again. All of a sudden, Drake opened the door.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Drake demanded

"We weren't doing anything," Tristan said.

"You'd better not've been," Drake said, "And where are them groceries, girl?!"

"Oh, right," Serenity said, "I guess I just got a little sidetracked."

"Uh huh, sure," Drake said, "Just get in here, your mother's been worried sick!"

'Right,' Serenity thought, 'Like my mother really cares about me.'

"Well, I guess I'll go home now," Tristan said, "Night Renie."

"Night Tristan," Serenity said before giving Tristan another kiss goodnight.

"If you need a place to hide," Tristan whispered into Serenity's ear, "You know where to find me."

Serenity nodded and then went into the house. Her mother was waiting for her inside with an angry look on her face.

"Mom, I can explain," Serenity said, "I was just…"

"Upstairs!" Lynn exclaimed, "Now!"

Serenity then rushed upstairs and locked her bedroom door. She then looked out the window and saw Tristan looking right up at her, smiling warmly. As Tristan turned and walked away, a tear ran down Serenity's cheek.

**Me: Well, here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I only own the OC's. I would like to thank white pedal again for helping me write this. Please review if you liked it.**


	3. Serenity's Eighteenth Birthday

Four months have past since Tristan and Serenity's first kiss. Serenity was happy to have Tristan in her life, but she was still unhappy that her mother wouldn't accept him. Serenity didn't know why her mother didn't like Tristan, but she didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was that she and Tristan were in love…and that Joey approved of their relationship.

Tonight, Tristan and Serenity were on a dinner date. They had gone to Red Lobster to celebrate Serenity's eighteenth birthday.

"So Tristan," Serenity said.

"Yeah Serenity?" Tristan said.

"Tell me something," Serenity said, "when I was in the hospital after my operation and you were telling me about Joey's first duel in Battle City, why did you tell me he was winning when he was really losing?"

Tristan blushed. He was always embarrassed about what happened that day.

"Well, you see, Serenity," Tristan said, "I told you Joey was winning because your life was just starting to turn around for the good."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"I mean that you had gotten the operation and you were getting to see Joey again," Tristan explained, "I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Well that was very sweet of you, Tristan," Serenity said, "but you don't have to lie to make me happy."

"Yeah, I know that now," Tristan said in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Serenity said, "So I have another question, Tristan."

"What's that, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"Did you have any other girlfriends before me?" Serenity asked.

Tristan's face then turned bright red with embarrassment. He always had a feeling Serenity was gonna ask him that one day.

"It's okay, Tristan," Serenity said, "You can tell me."

"Well, I did have one," Tristan said.

"Who was she?" Serenity asked.

"Her name was Miho," Tristan said.

"Was she…pretty?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, she was pretty," Tristan said, "But you're beautiful."

"Ah, thanks Tristan," Serenity said while blushing, "So…did you…love her?"

"I thought I did," Tristan said, "I did everything for her and always tried to make her happy, but I was probably just thinking with my other head instead of my heart."

"So did you guys…you know…have sex?" Serenity asked in embarrassment.

"What? No, of course not," Tristan said with surprise, "She did try to seduce me though."

"She did?!" Serenity quietly exclaimed.

"Yeah, she did," Tristan said in shame, "I told her I wasn't that kind of guy, and she didn't really take it well. And then she left for England without even saying goodbye."

Serenity then reached across the table and took Tristan's hands.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Serenity said.

"Thanks," Tristan said, "So what about you? Did you have any other boyfriends before me?"

"Well, you already know about Duke," Serenity said.

"Yeah well, I meant besides Duke," Tristan said.

"Oh," Serenity said, "No, I haven't. My mom kept me isolated most of my life after me and Joey were separated."

"Oh," Tristan said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Serenity said.

"So why did you agree to go out with Duke if he pushed you into your relationship with him?" Tristan asked.

"Well, he kept bugging me," Serenity said, "He kept buying me stuff I didn't want and then he said that it would stop if I agreed to be his girlfriend. And I regretfully agreed."

"So if you regretted going out with him, why did you stay his girlfriend for two years?" Tristan asked.

"I guess I was happy with having someone in my life other than Joey," Serenity said, "I don't know. But I am happy to have a boyfriend who actually cares about me instead of one who wants me just because I'm pretty."

"Ah, thanks Renie," Tristan said.

"No problem, Tristan," Serenity said.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Tristan asked.

"How could I forget? It was also the day I got my eye operation," Serenity said with a sigh, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Flashback**

_Serenity was sleeping in the recovery room. She had just had her eye operation about two hours ago but she still hadn't woken up. She woke up and discovered that she couldn't see anything._

"_Oh no!" Serenity cried, "It didn't work! The operation failed! I'll never get to see Joey again!"_

"_It's okay, Serenity," said a warm voice, "You're not blind. The operation was a success. You just have bandages on. You're gonna see good as new, you just have to wear the bandages for two weeks."_

"_So are you the doctor?" Serenity asked._

"_What? No, I'm not the doctor. I'm not that smart," the man said._

"_So who are you?" Serenity asked._

"_My name's Tristan," he explained, "I'm a friend of Joey's. He had to go back to Domino to get ready for the Battle City Tournament, so he asked me to stay here to look after you."_

"_Oh, okay," Serenity said._

"_You still mad at him for not showing up last night?" Tristan asked._

"_I am a little," Serenity said, "Why didn't he show up last night, Tristan?"_

_Tristan let out a great sigh._

"_The reason Joey didn't come at first was because of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Tristan said, "It's his favorite and most powerful card. He gained a lot of confidence because of it and he used it in the duelist kingdom tournament to save your eyesight. And then the rare hunters came and took it, and since he lost the card that made him stronger he felt like he failed you and didn't want to face you because he was scared he let you down."_

"_So…the reason big brother didn't show up wasn't because he didn't want to," Serenity said, "He was afraid I would be ashamed of him?"_

"_Yeah," Tristan said._

"_I should of known he would never leave me," Serenity cried, "And I would never be ashamed of him. I can't believe that he loves me that much to not want to fail me."_

"_I know," Tristan said._

"_If there's anyone I'm ashamed of," Serenity said, "it's myself."_

"_Hey," Tristan said, "It's okay. You couldn't have known Joey was gonna be forced into a duel. And even if you did, there's nothing you could've done about it."_

"_I guess you're right, Tristan," Serenity said, "So are you the one who taught Joey how to play Duel Monsters?"_

"_Why…yes, yes I am," Tristan lied, "And it was because of my training that he won the three million dollars for your operation."_

"_Ah, you're so sweet Tristan," Serenity said._

"_Yeah," Tristan said, "Well, I'm gonna take off now. You get some sleep, okay?"_

"_Okay," Serenity said before she laid back down and fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

"So why did you tell me that you taught Joey how to play Duel Monsters?" Serenity said.

"I was…hoping to…impress you," Tristan said in embarrassment.

"Tristan," Serenity said, "You don't need to lie to me to impress me. The way you took care of me in the hospital, telling me about Joey's duels, and taking me to Battle City to watch Joey duel in the finals, that's all you had to do. I don't care if you didn't really teach Joey how to duel. What's important is that you cared about me. And that's why I love you."

"Thanks Renie," Tristan said as he leaned across the table and kissed her, "And again, happy birthday."

"Thanks sweetie," Serenity said.

Tristan looked over and saw a waitress coming towards their table with two dishes.

"Oh, I think I see our food," Tristan said.

The waitress walked over to their table.

"Okay," The waitress said, "For the birthday girl, Popcorn Shrimp and mashed potatoes. And for the gentleman, Live Main Lobster and a baked potato."

Serenity's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw Tristan's dinner. That's what he ordered when she was in the bathroom?

"Tristan," Serenity said, "I think your eyes are bigger than you stomach."

"None sense," Tristan said as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay," Serenity said, "Just don't throw up on me if you eat too much, okay? Remember, we're having birthday cake at Joey's later."

"Okay," Tristan said as he began to pull his lobster apart.

* * *

After dinner, Tristan and Serenity left Red Lobster and headed for Joey's. Serenity had to drive because her prediction about Tristan eating too much came true. He didn't throw up, but he did feel nauseous.

"Oh God, never again," Tristan moaned.

"If by never again, do you mean that never again will you order a sixteen-ounce lobster and eat the whole thing?" Serenity asked, "If that's what you mean, then I totally agree with you."

"Yeah," Tristan said, "And Serenity. If I ever do that again…please kill me."

Serenity giggled before pulling up to Joey's apartment building. She then helped Tristan out of the car and they then went into the building and walked upstairs to Joey's apartment. Serenity knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Joey answered the door?

"Hey guys," Joey said, "What's wrong with Tristan?"

"Too much lobster," Serenity said, "Don't worry, I had the shrimp."

"Okay," Joey said, "let's go inside."

Serenity helped Tristan inside and sat him down on the couch. She then sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"So where's your dad, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"He's at the bar," Joey said, "Hopefully he'll be there until you guys are gone."

Everyone knew that Joey's father, Jordan Wheeler, hated Serenity, especially since finding out when she was eight that she wasn't really his daughter. Serenity was conceived during an affair hers and Joey's mother, Lynn, had when Joey was three. He also hated Serenity because her eye disease, which her mother caused by placing herself in smoky and toxic environments when she was pregnant with her, had cost him a fortune because of all her doctor's appointments from when she was little. If Jordan knew that Serenity was at his and Joey's apartment, he'd probably kill her.

"So when do we have cake?" Tristan asked.

"You just ate a sixteen-ounce lobster!" Serenity shouted, "How can you already be hungry again?!"

"Hey," Tristan said, "When it comes to dessert, people have a second stomach."

"Well, before we have cake," Joey said, "There's something I'd like to give to Serenity."

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"This," Joey said as he held out a small wallet-sized box with a red ribbon on it.

Serenity opened the box and gasped at what was in it. It was Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. The one that he used in Duelist Kingdom to win the prize money for Serenity's operation.

"Serenity," Joey said, "This card made me the man I am today, and now I'm giving it to you to help you become the woman you really are."

"Oh Joey," Serenity said as she gave her big brother a big bear hug, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Joey said, "Happy birthday, sis."

Joey then went into the kitchen and a few minutes later brought out a chocolate cake with eighteen lit candles. He placed the cake in front of Serenity.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles," Joey said.

"All my wishes have already come true," Serenity said before blowing out the candles.

They then heard a knock on the door and Joey went to answer it. There were two police officers standing outside.

"Joseph Wheeler?" one officer asked.

"Yes?" Joey asked.

The officers then grabbed Joey, pinned him to the doorframe, and put handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest for the raping and murder of twelve-year-old Alyssa McArthur," the other police officer said.

**Me: Whoa! Talk about a cliffhanger, right?! I would like to thank white pedal for helping me write this and for letting me use the first names of Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler. I only own the OC's belong to me. Please review.**


	4. The Unbelievable Happens

Tristan and Serenity couldn't believe what they just heard. Joey's being arrested for raping and murdering a twelve-year-old girl?! This couldn't be right!

"Officers," Tristan said, "You've got the wrong guy!"

"Please," Serenity pleaded, "My big brother would never do such a thing!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the first officer said, "but we have evidence."

"Plus, your brother has a record," the second officer said, "Criminals who have a history of violence most likely end up hurting people in the most gruesome ways."

"I might have a record," Joey said, "but it was only to keep my dad outta trouble!"

"Tell it to the judge, Wheeler," the first officer said.

"We're gonna have to take you two in too for questioning," the second officer said.

As the first officer took Joey to a police car, the second officer put Tristan and Serenity into another car. They then went to the police station. As Tristan and Serenity sat alone in the interrogation room, they started talking.

"Is it true, Tristan," Serenity asked, "Does Joey really have a criminal record?"

"Yeah, he does" Tristan said, "but he was in a really rough crowd, Serenity. And like he said, he had to keep his dad out of trouble. And I guess being separated from you really took a toll on him."

"I guess so," Serenity said, "But why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

"Well Joey made a lot of enemies back then," Tristan explained, "Who knows what could've happened if they found out about you."

"So you guys never told me about Joey's record," Serenity said, "because you wanted to protect me?"

"Yep," Tristan said.

Serenity then leaned across the table and kissed Tristan on the lips.

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said.

"You're welcome," Tristan said.

"So do you think Joey was framed?" Serenity said.

"I KNOW Joey was framed," Tristan said.

"Okay," Serenity said, "So who do you think it was?"

"I'll bet it was Kaiba," Tristan said.

"No, I don't think so," Serenity said, "Yeah, he hates Joey, but he doesn't hate him enough to get his hands THAT dirty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tristan said.

"What about that Bandit Keith guy from Duelist Kingdom?" Serenity asked.

"Nah, Keith's dropped off the face of the Earth," Tristan said, "Besides, his idea of revenge wouldn't include Joey being framed."

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

"Well it really hurts me to say this, Serenity," Tristan said, "but if Keith was going to rape and murder any girl to get even with Joey…it would probably be you."

Serenity gasped. She knew that Bandit Keith was a bad guy, but she didn't know he was THAT bad! It was then and there that she made a silent prayer that she would never meet him.

"Well, what about Rex Raptor?" Serenity suggested, "He hates Joey too. Especially since it was him that Joey got his Red-Eyes card from."

"Nah, Rex isn't THAT smart," Tristan said.

"Okay," Serenity said, "So if it wasn't any of them, then who do you think it was?"

"I don't know," Tristan said, "But whoever it was, they'd better wish I don't find them."

Then the Sherriff came in.

"You two are free to go," the Sherriff said.

"What about my brother?" Serenity asked.

"Your brother will stand trial and we will see if he is guilty or not" the Sherriff said.

"I KNOW he's not guilty," Serenity said.

As Tristan and Serenity went into the waiting room, Lynn and Drake were there waiting for them.

"Mom?" Serenity asked.

"Now do you see, Serenity! I told you your brother was a monster!" Lynn shouted, "And why would you go to Jordan's house of all places! He could have waltzed in and killed you on the spot!"

"Tristan and I wanted to spend my birthday with Joey, mom," Serenity said.

"Tristan Tristan Tristan!" Lynn shouted, "That's all I ever hear! That boy is nothing but trouble, Serenity! I demand that you end this stupid relationship with him this instant!"

"What?!" Serenity exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Because if you keep hanging around with him, you're bound to get into trouble!" Lynn said as she grabbed Serenity's arm, "Now come home with us right now, young lady. We are moving back to Haiku first thing tomorrow!"

And with those words, something inside Serenity snapped.

"No!" Serenity shouted as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"You heard me! No!" Serenity said, "I am through with you pushing me around, mom! I'm eighteen now and I can make my own choices! And I choose Tristan!"

"You're making a huge mistake, Serenity!" Lynn said.

"The only mistake I ever made was moving away with you when I was eight!" Serenity said, "You may have separated me from my big brother back then, but I'll be DAMNED if I let you take me away from the man I love!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Lynn shouted, "But you'll be back! You'll soon realize that you will ALWAYS need me!"

"The only thing I need you to do for me is leave me alone," Serenity said, "Goodbye, Lynn."

And with that, Lynn and Drake left the police station. Serenity then looked back and Tristan, who had an expression of complete astonishment.

"Wow," Tristan said, "Just…wow!"

"I'm not letting her keep us apart anymore, Tristan," Serenity said, "Not now. Not ever."

"Okay," Tristan said, "But are you sure you want to live with me, Renie?"

"I know I want to live with you," Serenity said, "I love you, Tristan."

"Okay," Tristan said.

"Besides," Serenity said, "Your apartment needs a woman's touch. Especially since you still haven't cleaned it yet."

"Well, you're not gonna clean it all by your self, Serenity," Tristan said.

"Thanks," Serenity said, "So what are we gonna do about Joey?"

"We can't do anything about it yet," Tristan said, "But don't worry, Serenity. I promise you that we will find the evidence we need to clear his name."

"Pinky-swear?" Serenity asked as she held out her right pinky.

"Pinky-swear," Tristan said as he hooked his right pinky up to Serenity's.

**Me: Hey guys. Sorry the update is so short this time. I didn't have that much inspiration for it. And sorry if the ending wasn't that good. In the next chapter, we will see what Serenity's life is like after three months of living with Tristan. Does anyone have any guesses? I would like to thank white pedal again for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review if you like it.**


	5. Girls' Day Out

And so, Serenity spent the next three months after her birthday living with Tristan. Her mother said that Serenity would come home soon and that she would always need her mother. She couldn't be more wrong.

Serenity was happy to get out of that Hellhole she once called her home, and that she was now living with the man of her dreams. However, since Serenity still hadn't graduated from high school yet, she still had to go to school on the weekdays. But that still wasn't enough to dampen Serenity's mood.

The only thing that mattered was that when she came home from school everyday, instead of coming home to a strict and extremely bossy mother and a stepfather who makes her feel uncomfortable every time they're both in the same room, Serenity came home to a charming, sensitive, and caring boyfriend who would do anything for her and would willingly give his life to protect her.

Everyday, Tristan would help Serenity with her homework, help her clean up the apartment, do all the dishes, and sleep on top of the covers of the bed when they went to sleep. And in return, Serenity would cook, do the laundry, and give Tristan at least two hours of cuddling and/or making out. Serenity was happy with this new life she had been given.

Unfortunately, there was still the matter of Joey being put on trial for the accusation of him raping and murdering a twelve-year-old girl. It was unbelievable, and the only ones who didn't believe Joey did it were his closest friends, including Tristan and Serenity. But as long as the police had their so-called "evidence" no one could do anything for Joey. It looked as though he was on his own.

But Serenity and Tristan made a promise three months ago. A promise that no matter what it takes, they will find the evidence they need to clear Joey's name and set him free.

Serenity walked into the kitchen one Saturday morning. She was wearing pink pajamas like the ones she had in the hospital after her operation. She walked in and found Tristan sitting at the table, drinking caffeinated hot chocolate and reading the newspaper. He was wearing a black t-shirt and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers pajama pants. Serenity went over to Tristan from behind him, leaned down, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning, sweetie," Serenity said softly.

Tristan looked over at Serenity.

"Good morning, Renie," Tristan said before kissing his girlfriend.

"So what's in the newspaper this morning, Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"Well, it says that Joey's trial got pushed to another nine months at least," Tristan said.

"Oh," Serenity said.

"Don't worry, Renie," Tristan said, "We'll get the evidence we need to get him outta there."

"Okay," Serenity said before sitting down on the other side of the table.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Tristan asked.

"I'm gonna have a girls' day out with Téa," Serenity said.

"Okay," Tristan said, "I haven't heard from her in a while. How is she?"

"She's doing fine," Serenity said, "She told me she's dating Yugi now."

Tristan then looked at Serenity.

"She's dating Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Yep," Serenity said.

"Wow. I had a feeling those two would end up together," Tristan said.

Tristan felt amazed that Téa ended up with Yugi. Yugi was like a brother to him, Joey, and Serenity, and as for Téa…well…Téa was like a second mother to him and Joey, and like an older sister to Serenity. But it always seemed like Téa liked Yugi a little bit more than that. Tristan felt happy for both of them. And since he loved Serenity with all his heart, he wasn't at all jealous in the least.

* * *

After Serenity got dressed, she got a call from Téa saying that she was there. Serenity kissed Tristan goodbye and went down to the lobby. Téa was there waiting for her.

"Hey Téa," Serenity said.

"Hey Serenity," Téa said as she and Serenity hugged, "So you ready for a girls' day out?"

"Yep, let's go," Serenity said.

Serenity and Téa then went outside and got into Téa's car. They then drove off to the mall.

"So," Téa said, "How's life with Tristan?"

"It's nice," Serenity said, "a lot better than life with my mother."

"You guys haven't done anything, have your?" Téa asked.

"If you mean we've had sex, then no," Serenity said.

"Good," Téa said, "Because if Tristan thinks that he's gonna do that to you before you guys are married or even engaged, he's got another thing coming!"

"It's okay, Téa," Serenity said, "Tristan sat me down on the couch one night and told me that we wouldn't have sex until I knew that I was ready and that I wanted it."

"Okay," Téa said, "Just be careful."

"I will," Serenity said, "So how are things going with you and Yugi?"

"Just fine," Téa said, "He's thinking about taking me on a vacation to Egypt this summer."

"Egypt?" Serenity asked, "Didn't you guys already go there once?"

"Yeah, but not for a vacation," Téa said.

"Okay," Serenity said, "Well make sure you guys have fun, Okay?"

"Don't worry, we will," Téa said.

After fifteen minutes, Serenity and Téa arrived at the mall. They went straight to the dress store to pick out a prom dress for Serenity. She was hoping that this year's prom would be better than last year's. Last year, Serenity went with Duke, who would flirt and dance with other girls there, while Serenity just sat at the table moping. But this year would be different because Serenity was going with Tristan, and he surly wouldn't make the same mistakes Duke made.

Téa was helping Serenity choose a dress when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Serenity?" the voice said, "Is that you?"

Serenity and Téa turned around and standing before them was Duke Devlin, Serenity's ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, Duke?" Serenity said.

"Well, I was just browsing the dresses with my cousin," Duke said, "and that's when I noticed you."

"So what do you want?" Serenity asked.

"Well, now that I've found you," Duke said, "I was wondering if we could get back together. What do you say?"

"No, Duke. I told you months ago that we were through," Serenity said, "Besides, I'm Tristan's girlfriend now, and he's more of a boyfriend to me than you'll ever be."

Duke looked at Serenity with complete shock.

"Tristan?!" Duke exclaimed, "You left me for Tristan?!"

"Yes, yes I did," Serenity said.

"When did this happen?!" Duke asked.

"The day I dumped you," Serenity said, "and I've been his girlfriend ever since that day."

"Ah, come on, Serenity!" Duke pleaded, "I really miss you."

"Duke?" Said another woman's voice from behind him, "What's going on?"

They all looked to see another woman standing behind Duke.

"Who are they?" the girl asked.

"Uh, they're just some friends of mine," Duke said in a panic, "Téa, Serenity, this is my cousin Sally."

"My name's Sandy," the girl said, "And I'm not your cousin, I'm your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Serenity asked.

All of a sudden, Duke felt something hit him in the crotch with great force, sending him to the falling onto the floor.

"That was for Serenity," Téa said.

"Téa!" Serenity shouted.

Duke looked up towards Serenity with hope in his eyes. 'She really does care,' he thought.

"I was gonna do that!" Serenity exclaimed, making Duke's heart hurt even worse than his crotch did at the moment.

"Sorry," Téa said as she and Serenity walked out of the store without buying a single dress.

* * *

After a tiring but fun day with Téa, Serenity went up to hers and Tristan's apartment. But before she even opened the door, she heard a loud booming sound.

"AH COME ON!" Serenity heard Tristan shout from the other side of the door.

Serenity rushed into the apartment and found Tristan standing in front of the oven with a fire extinguisher.

"What happened, Tristan?" Serenity asked and Tristan sprayed cold CO2 gas into the oven.

"Oh, Serenity. Your home already," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I'm home," Serenity said, "Now what the Heck happened?"

"Well," Tristan said, "I wanted to do something special for you for dinner tonight, so I decided to make a baked chicken, but I turned the oven up too high and the light inside exploded, setting the chicken on fire."

Serenity sighed. She was touched that Tristan was going to make her dinner, even if he did blow up the oven. Serenity went over to Tristan.

"That was very sweet of you, Tristan," Serenity said as she kissed Tristan on the cheek, "but how about we just order a pizza, okay."

"Okay," Tristan said with a smile.

* * *

As Serenity and Tristan ate their pizza, Serenity started telling Tristan about the day.

"Are you serious?!" Tristan exclaimed, "Téa actually kicked Duke in the nuts right in front of you and his new girlfriend?!"

"Yep," Serenity said.

"Oh man!" Tristan said, "How can this story get even better?!"

"Like this," Serenity said, "Before Téa did it, I was going to kick him in the nuts."

Tristan closed his eyes tightly and mouthed the words "Thank you, God!"

"I knew you'd be happy about that," Serenity said.

Seconds later, the phone rang. Serenity went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Serenity said into the receiver.

Serenity looked back at Tristan.

"Who is it, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"It's my mother," Serenity said with her hand over the receiver.

"Put her on speaker," Tristan said, "I want to hear what she has to say."

"Okay," Serenity said, "but don't say a word, okay?"

"Okay, I won't," Tristan said.

Serenity pressed the speaker button and put the phone down.

"Okay mom," Serenity said, "What do you want?"

"_Serenity_," Lynn said on the other end, "_I need to talk to you about something important. Can you please see me at the park tomorrow around five_?"

"Why?!" Serenity snapped, "You took me away from Joey, almost let me go blind, and tried to take me away from the man I love! So why would I agree to meet you at the park?!"

"_Serenity_," Lynn said, "_I know we've had our differences, but could you please agree to speak to me in person this one time_?"

Serenity looked at Tristan, who gave her a slow nod.

"Fine, mom," Serenity said, "I'll meet you at the park tomorrow around five."

"_Okay_," Lynn said, "_See you there_."

Serenity pressed a button on the phone to hang up.

"I don't know what she's up to, Tristan," Serenity said, "But there is no way I'm going to let her try to control me again."

"Good," Tristan said, "And neither am I. You just be careful, okay Serenity?"

"I will," Serenity said, "Don't worry."

* * *

**Me: Hey, Here's another chapter. Things are really starting to get interesting, aren't they? And for all of you KaibaXTéa fans out there, sorry for that little disappointment. Please don't hate me for it. I would like to thank white pedal once again for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	6. A Meeting With Lynn

Serenity pulled Tristan's car up to the parking lot of the Domino City Park and turned it off. It was 4:55 PM on the day that she agreed to meet her mother there. Something inside Serenity made her want to start the car back up and drive home, but she knew that she wanted to hear what her mother had to say. Serenity unfastened her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that Tristan got her for her birthday three months ago. She didn't see her mother yet, so she decided to take a walk for the next five minutes while she waited.

She wondered what her mother wanted to talk to her about. Could it be that she was finally going to accept that her helpless little girl was now an independent young woman who was capable of taking care of herself on her own? Or was she going to try to convince her to leave Tristan and come home again? Whatever it was, Serenity wanted to know what her mother was going to tell her.

After a few minutes, Serenity sat down on a park bench and watched the children playing. All of a sudden, a bunch of boys started picking on a little girl, until another boy stepped in front of the girl in a protective stance.

"Hey!" the boy said, "You guys leave my little sister alone!"

And then the other boys started walking away. The boy then turned towards his little sister.

"You okay, Celeste?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, Tyler," the girl said, "I'm okay. Thanks to you."

"Okay," the boy said, "Just be careful, okay sis?"

"Okay," the girl said before giving her brother a hug, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Celeste," the boy said.

Watching this happen greatly reminded Serenity of her relationship with Joey when they were that age. Joey always looked out for Serenity, and she always looked out for him. They protected each other and were always there for each other. And after they were separated, Serenity thought that she had lost her will to go on. But when Joey saved her from going blind, she started to have hope again. And as Serenity watched the brother and sister share a hug, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hello Serenity," said a woman's voice from above.

Serenity looked up and saw her mother, Lynn, standing there.

"Hi mom," Serenity said.

"How are you?" Lynn asked as she sat down on the bench next to Serenity.

"I'm fine," Serenity said, "More than fine. I've never been happier in my whole life. How can I not be if I'm living with the love of my life?"

"Serenity," Lynn said, "Young love doesn't last."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Your relationship with Tristan is only temporary," Lynn explained, "You only think you're in love with him. But you're not."

"Oh, I beg to differ, mom" Serenity said, "Tristan and I are happy living together. He treats me right and I treat him right."

"That's how Jordan and I were when we were teenagers," Lynn said, "but then everything went downhill after I got pregnant with Joseph."

Serenity looked at her mother with complete disgust.

"It was all downhill from the start, mom!" Serenity said, "You were a scammer who played with Jordan's feelings just to get his money! But then your plan backfired when you got pregnant with Joey! And it was because of your reckless behavior that your family disowned you!"

"But Joseph was also the reason you were born!" Lynn said, "He made me have the affair that led to your conception!"

Lynn then burst into tears.

"I didn't want anymore children, Serenity," Lynn cried, "I tried to have a miscarriage before you were born by placing myself in toxic and smoky environments. But it didn't work."

"Yeah! But you wanna know what did happen because of it?!" Serenity snapped, "Because of what you did to yourself while you were pregnant with me, I was born with the eye disease and almost went blind! And if it weren't for Joey winning the money for my operation, I'd be seeing complete darkness right now!"

"Please Serenity, I'm sorry," Lynn said, "I was young and naïve back then. And I realize that family is what's important to me. That's why I need your help."

"My help?" Serenity asked, "With what?"

"I didn't love Jordan," Lynn said, "but I do love Drake. And we heard something devastating a few days ago."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Lynn said, "We went to the doctor's office a few days ago, and Drake was diagnosed with liver cancer."

Serenity gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

"He doesn't have much time left," Lynn said, "Maybe six months at the least."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Serenity asked.

"We're moving back to Haiku in a week," Lynn said, "And I need you to come with us to help me take care of him until he dies."

"I…I don't know, mom," Serenity said, "I have so many friends here. I can't leave them. And I definitely don't think I can leave Tristan."

"We're leaving in a week," Lynn said, "You can use that time to say goodbye."

"I don't know, mom," Serenity said, "I need to think about it."

Serenity then stood up and walked away. Lynn just glared at her walking away.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Lynn muttered, "You will come home!"

**Me: Well, here's then new chapter. The next chapter will be the one that earns this story it's M rating. That's right. The next chapter contains lemon as you guys call it. Thank you again white pedal for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	7. I Don't Want to Leave You

Serenity cried softly as she walked up the stairs to hers and Tristan's apartment. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. While it's true that Lynn made separated Serenity from Joey and made both of their lives miserable, Serenity actually felt like she actually wanted to help her take care of Drake. But she could never leave Tristan. She loved him with all her heart and didn't want to abandon him. This was probably the toughest decision Serenity would ever have to make in her entire life.

Serenity immediately stopped crying as she opened the apartment door and went inside. Tristan was sitting in the recliner reading a book when Serenity walked in.

"Hey Serenity," Tristan said, "How'd the meeting with your mom go?"

"Okay," Serenity said.

Tristan looked into Serenity's eyes and noticed that she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked with concern.

"No, not really, Tristan," Serenity said as she started walking towards the couch.

"Why?" Tristan asked as he stood up, "What's wrong?"

Serenity sat down on the couch.

"Please sit down, Tristan," Serenity requested.

Tristan sat down on the couch next to Serenity. He then put his arm around her.

"What's going on, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"Today at the park," Serenity said looking downcast, "My mother told me that Drake was diagnosed with liver cancer and he only has six months to live."

"Okay," Tristan said, "And?"

"Tristan, she wants me to move back to Haiku with them so I can help her take care of him until he dies," Serenity said as she looked at Tristan.

Tristan sighed.

"And what did you tell her?" Tristan asked.

"I told her I'd think about it," Serenity said.

"What's to think about?!" Tristan exclaimed, "It's pretty obvious that you're not going!"

"That's the thing, Tristan," Serenity said, "I don't know if I am going or not."

Tristan stood up from the couch. He then began to pace in circles and brush his hand through his hair.

"How can you want to go with her, Serenity?!" Tristan exclaimed, "Don't you think that this might be all a setup so that she can control you again?!"

"I did consider that, Tristan," Serenity said, "but what if she's telling the truth and Drake really is dying?"

"Then let him!" Tristan shouted, "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Tristan!" Serenity shouted.

Tristan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Renie," Tristan said, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Me neither," Serenity said, "but don't worry. I told her I'd think about it. I'll tell her my decision on Saturday."

"Okay," Tristan said, "but remember, Serenity. When you make your decision, remember to do one thing."

"What Tristan?" Serenity asked.

Tristan immediately lifted Serenity off of the couch and onto her feet. He then took her in his arms and held her close.

"Follow your heart," Tristan said.

As Serenity stood there with Tristan's arms wrapped around her, she began rubbing her head against his chest and started breathing heavily through her nose. It was almost like she was smelling him. Tristan then moved her a little further away from him. He then looked deep into Serenity's eyes. After thirty seconds, Tristan leaned in and started kissing Serenity passionately on the lips. Serenity then took Tristan's right hand and placed it on the side of her left breast. Tristan immediately took his hand away and stopped kissing Serenity.

"Wait," Tristan said, "What are you doing?"

"Tristan," Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "I need to know if you truly love me."

"Okay," Tristan said, "but are you sure you want to do this?"

Serenity didn't say anything. Instead, she just went back in and started kissing Tristan more passionately than ever before. As Serenity kissed Tristan, he removed her jacket from her. Serenity then put her hands at the base of Tristan's back and started lifting his shirt up. As Serenity removed Tristan's shirt, he did the same with hers. Serenity then unstrapped her bra, revealing her breasts. As Tristan stared at them, Serenity started blushing.

"Don't stare at me like that," Serenity said in embarrassment.

"Sorry Serenity," Tristan said, "It's just…you are so beautiful."

And Tristan was right. Serenity was beautiful. She had a beautiful body with a sturdy hourglass form and breasts that weren't too small or too large. And Serenity thought Tristan had a nice body too. His muscle mass was well built with a six-pack and everything, but it wasn't too large or Serenity would've been turned off. Overall, Tristan and Serenity were lucky to have each other.

Tristan then leaned forward and started sucking on Serenity's breasts, which surprised her and made her gasp. But since she was with the man she loved, she was willing to allow this to happen. Serenity then put her hands around Tristan's head and pushed him closer to her. She then began to moan in pleasure.

After a minute, Tristan stopped sucking Serenity's breasts. Serenity then reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Tristan's pants. She then let his pants and boxer shorts dropped to the floor. As Tristan kicked them to the side, Serenity noticed his erection.

"Wow," Serenity said, "You're big."

"Really?" Tristan asked, "I always thought of myself as average."

Serenity giggled.

"You're anything but that, Tristan," Serenity said with a smile.

And then Tristan kneeled down and pulled Serenity's pants and panties down. He then stood back up, took Serenity in his arms, and started kissing her passionately. Tristan then lifted Serenity up and carried her into the bedroom bridal style. As he carried her, Serenity rested her head on Tristan's chest. Tristan then placed Serenity on the bed. After removing his shoes and socks, Tristan removed Serenity's shoes and socks. Serenity slightly giggled as Tristan briefly tickled her feet. Tristan then got onto the bed and positioned himself.

"Do you trust me?" Tristan asked.

With those words, Serenity nodded. Serenity then felt a brief stinging sensation as Tristan entered her. As Tristan pressed his body up to his girlfriend, tears started running down from Serenity's eyes.

"Tristan!" Serenity shouted, "It hurts!"

"It's okay, Serenity," Tristan said as he rubbed Serenity's tears away, "I'm right here."

Serenity put her arms around Tristan and wrapped her legs around his back. For about five minutes, Tristan didn't move. He just held Serenity in his arms. Then the pain went away.

"Tristan," Serenity said, "You can start moving now."

And then Tristan started moving his thighs slowly and he and Serenity started moaning with pleasure. Tristan then started increasing his speed.

"Serenity!" Tristan exclaimed, "Here it comes!"

Serenity wailed with intimacy.

"Tristan!" Serenity shouted, "TRISTAN!"

And with that, Tristan reached a climax. Tristan then collapsed on top of Serenity, both of their naked bodies completely covered in sweat. After rolling onto his back, Tristan sat up, and pulled the blanket onto him and Serenity.

"That was…amazing," Serenity said, trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks," Tristan said as he put his arms around Serenity and held her close, "You're not so bad yourself."

Serenity giggled.

"Tristan," Serenity said.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked before Serenity kissed him.

"I love you," Serenity said, "So much."

"I love you too, Serenity," Tristan said, "I've loved you for years. And when Duke took you away from me, it hurt so much."

"You don't have to worry about that happening again, Tristan," Serenity said, "I'll never leave you again."

And with those words Serenity fell fast asleep. Tristan stayed awake a little while longer. He wanted to make this moment last for as long as possible. But he knew that there was trouble ahead for him and Serenity. But for now, he was happy that they were there for each other. And that's all that mattered.

**Me: This was my first crack at a sex scene. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank white pedal again for helping me write this. I only own the OC's. Please review if you enjoyed that.**


	8. Serenity's Choice and Téa's Discovery

Six days passed since Tristan and Serenity's night of passion, and Serenity still wasn't sure what to do. All her life, Serenity had been pushed around by her mother like she was a slave, but this time she was begging Serenity to come home with her instead of forcing her to. She didn't want her mother to have to take care of Drake all by herself, but she still didn't want to leave Tristan. Serenity at the moment didn't know what to do, but today something will happen that will make Serenity finally make her decision.

Tristan was sitting at the kitchen table in the late morning when he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he found Téa standing there.

"Hey Téa," Tristan said, "What brings you here?"

"Serenity and I are gonna have lunch together," Téa said.

"Okay," Tristan said, "She's in the bathroom right now, so I'll just head on out."

"Okay. Thanks Tristan," Téa said.

And with that, Tristan left. Téa waited in the living room for a few minutes, but Serenity still hadn't shown up. Téa decided to see what was keeping her. Téa walked into Serenity and Tristan's bedroom and heard the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom. She then heard the toilet flush. Serenity then came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Téa," Serenity said.

"Was that you, Serenity?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, it was me," Serenity said.

"Are you okay? You need me to call a doctor or something?" Téa asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine now," Serenity said, "Let's go."

"Okaaay," Téa said, still not being so sure.

* * *

**Later:**

Serenity sighed sadly as she spun her drink with a straw. Téa saw this and started to get worried about her.

"Serenity, what's the matter?" Téa asked

Serenity looked up at Téa

"I met up with my mother at the park six days ago," Serenity said.

Téa went wide-eyed, "What!? what happened?"

"She called me the night before we met to talk about something important," Serenity explained, "When I arrived, she told me that Drake was diagnosed with liver cancer and he only has six months to live. She wants me to go with her to take care of him until he dies, she said I have until tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone."

Téa was disgusted "Are you serious? Serenity, I'm sorry, but I don't like your mother one bit. When I saw her in the hospital after your operation, I didn't trust her at all, and her behavior towards you and how she talks about Joey is disgusting. I don't see her as a mother for the way she acted!"

Serenity's expression went dark a bit.

"I know," Serenity said, "I told her I'd think about it, and over the last six days I remember her always giving me orders, keeping me indoors and sheltering me and lying to me about where she was when I was at the hospital for six years," Serenity looked up at Téa "And when I hugged my brother she actually pulled me away from him and disguised it as a hug. She never told me or Joey that she loved us, and when she divorced Jordan she never even said that to me."

"I'm so sorry Serenity," Téa said, grabbing Serenity's hand.

Serenity nodded sadly.

"It's not your fault," Serenity said, "Besides, the reason I was in the hospital for all those years was because, when she was pregnant with me, she was trying to have a miscarriage so Jordan wouldn't find out she cheated on him, but instead she caused me to have bad eyesight when I was born and I would've paid for her foolishness if I didn't get the operation thanks to my big brother."

"Well I'm glad you are able to get the operation." Téa said.

"Me too," Serenity said with a smile, "And now that I see again, I can stand on my own two feet."

Téa sipped her drink.

"So what's your decision, Serenity?" Téa asked.

"After thinking it over," Serenity began, "I realize that my mother is someone who cannot be trusted. She lied to Jordan to get his money, she was cruel to Joey because he foiled her plans and used me as her own personal maid..." Serenity looked at Téa with a serious look but smiled "I'm staying here in Domino."

Téa went wide-eyed, "Really?!"

Serenity nodded.

"I have you guys here," Serenity said, "and I have the love of my life Tristan here also, I'm just gonna have to tell mom that she'll have to hire a nurse to help look after him. Mom and Drake never gave me a home or love but you, Yugi, Joey and Tristan did. This is my home."

Téa was thrilled that Serenity was staying here in Domino. Suddenly Serenity had a sharp pain in her stomach, she clutched it and groaned.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Téa asked worryingly.

Serenity looked at Téa with a pained look on her face.

"I'm not sure," Serenity said, "for the last six day's I've been feeling sick."

"How so?" Téa asked.

Serenity started feeling better and put her index finger on her chin "Well I've had stomach pains, I haven't been eating much and for some reason I end up sick to the that point I rush to the bathroom."

Téa was getting suspicious.

"When did this all started?" Téa asked.

"The day-" Serenity said as she blushed from embarrassment "Well…the day I met up with my mom and I went back to the apartment, I told Tristan I loved him very much and Tristan told me he loved me…and one thing lead to another…"

Téa was confused for a moment. Then she went wide-eyed when she realized what Serenity meant.

"Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler, you didn't!" Téa exclaimed.

Serenity nodded shyly. Téa face-palmed herself.

"When I get my hands on Tristan there's gonna be hell to pay!" Téa growled.

"It wasn't Tristan's fault, Téa," Serenity said, "I started it."

Téa looked back up at Serenity.

"Serenity!" Téa exclaimed, "How could you let him touch you like that?!"

"Oh, like you and Yugi haven't done anything like that!" Serenity said.

"I admit that me and Yugi have had sex," Téa said, "but we're in our twenties! You just turned eighteen three months ago! What made you think that this would be okay?!"

"Téa, I love Tristan," Serenity said, "and I needed to know if he truly loved me too! It doesn't matter that I'm young! What matters is that me and Tristan love each other enough!"

Téa started to calm down. While it was true that she was mad at Tristan and Serenity for having sex so soon, Téa knew that Tristan loved Serenity as much as she loved him and would never take advantage of her.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Téa said, "So how else were you feeling?"

"Well," Serenity said, "yesterday, Tristan and I got into an argument because he spilled some jam on the counter. I cried and told him that I spent the entire day cleaning the apartment. He apologized and I realized that it was silly of me to be mad at him in the first place since it was an accident."

That's when it clicked into Téa's mind. Mood swings, morning sickness, stomach pains. And all of it started after Serenity and Tristan got intimate. Téa looked wide-eyed at Serenity.

"Serenity," Téa said, "I think we'd better go to the drugstore."

Serenity was starting to get nervous about Téa's behavior.

"How come?" Serenity asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"Because we need to get you a pregnancy test," Téa said, "I think you might be pregnant."

After Téa said those words, Serenity spat out her drink in surprise. The two women then paid for the food and rushed out of the restaurant.

Serenity was extremely scared at that point. The thought of pregnancy had completely slipped her mind. While it was true that her gentle nature would never allow her to hurt or even hate her baby, she knew that Lynn and Drake would be infuriated. And she didn't want anything to happen to her child if she was pregnant. But at the same time, she was also worried even more about Tristan's future.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the update. I would like to personally thank my good friend white pedal for writing part of this story for me. And I would also like to point out that white pedal is now my co-author for this and my other story Transformers Prime: On the Run. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	9. What Are You Going To Do?

Serenity and Téa wasted no time and headed to the drugstore and grabbed five pregnancy tests. If Téa was correct about Serenity's symptoms, then there was going to be a problem, in Serenity's opinion that is. She couldn't about how she always looked forward to the day she would become a mom, but it was Tristan she was worried about. Tristan was still in college and he was in his final year, and having a baby during that time might put his education and his chances of getting his diploma at risk. Serenity loved Tristan dearly and if she was pregnant, she wouldn't know what to do.

Serenity was in turmoil. She wanted to save Tristan from ruining his education, but there was another half of Serenity who really wanted this child if she was having a baby.

When they got back to the apartment Serenity went to the bathroom with her pregnancy tests and Téa was waiting outside. After a few minutes, Serenity had four pregnancy tests that said positive. Now Serenity was on her fifth and she and Téa were waiting to see if it was true. Just because four tests say positive they didn't want to take the chances that they could be wrong. Then the fifth pregnancy test appeared. It was positive.

Both girls gasped.

"That's the fifth pregnancy test that's positive," Téa said as she looked over at the shocked Serenity "There's no denying it Serenity, you're pregnant."

Serenity was starting to shake and she dropped the pregnancy test. She really was pregnant. So many things were going through her head like Tristan's future being taken away from having a child too young. And when her mother and Drake came into her mind, she was horrified as she imagined Lynn demanding her to have an abortion, refusing to have a grandchild born outside of wedlock, and taking her away, even when she made the decision to live here in Domino.

"I'm really having a baby," Serenity said as she looked at her stomach and touched it. Her eyes began to soften "I'm going to have a baby."

"What are you going to do, Serenity?" Téa asked her as she walked Serenity over to the couch.

The two girls sat down on the couch and Serenity looked up at Téa as her gray green eyes were starting to get shinier from the tears welding up.

"I don't know Téa," Serenity said as she started crying, "I don't want Tristan to drop out to support me and the baby, but knowing there is life inside me, I don't have the heart to abort it. I don't want to punish an innocent baby for what Tristan and I did. It didn't ask to be conceived. Téa, I'm scared I'll ruin Tristan's life. He's still in college and he might have to drop out because of me getting pregnant!"

Serenity continued to cry. This was the most terrifying experience of her life, she didn't want to pick between Tristan and this child who ended up here from their night together. What right did she have to jeopardize Tristan's future or get rid of a baby who's not asking to be born?

Téa rubbed Serenity's back.

"Serenity, you got to tell Tristan about this, this is a serious matter," Téa said, "There is a baby involved now and Tristan is the father and whatever your choice is to do about it, you both must agree to it. But remember you have rights to."

Suddenly they heard the door open "Hello?! Renie, you here?!"

Téa and Serenity jumped as they heard Tristan was home. Tristan walked in and found the two girls sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

Téa hugged Serenity and got up "You two have got to talk."

Serenity nodded. As Téa went to leave the apartment, she gave Tristan a dirty look.

"You better not try to bail on her for this!" Téa threatened, "She told me what you two did Sunday night!"

With that, Téa left through the front door. Tristan looked at the door in confusion. He then turned towards Serenity.

"What was that all about? It's not like she and Yugi haven't done that," Tristan said before noticing that Serenity had been crying, "You okay, Renie?"

"Tristan, please sit down," Serenity said, "We need to talk."

"Okay," Tristan said as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Serenity, "About what?"

"My decision," Serenity said, "Tristan, I want to stay in Domino with you, but if I do, you might have to put your education on hold."

"Serenity, what are you talking about?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Tristan," Serenity started, "I'm…"

But before Serenity could tell Tristan anything else, she felt a great discomfort in her stomach. She then put her hand over her mouth, ran into the bathroom, and started vomiting into the toilet. As expected, Tristan followed her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked.

"I'm…fine," Serenity said as she continued vomiting, "Just…the…morning sickness."

Tristan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Tristan said as he took a few steps back, "you're pregnant!"

Serenity stopped vomiting, flushed the toilet, and looked up at Tristan with tears in her eyes. Tristan then approached Serenity and kneeled down next to her. Serenity then threw herself into Tristan's arms and started crying heavily. Tristan held Serenity close and started rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Renie," Tristan said, "We'll get through this together. I promise."

Tristan then helped Serenity to her feet and gently walked her back to the couch. They then sat down and continued their conversation.

"So when did you find out?" Tristan asked.

"A few minutes before you got home," Serenity said, "Téa had me take five pregnancy tests. All of them were positive."

Tristan sighed heavily.

"Serenity," Tristan said, "Whatever choice you want to make about this baby, the choice is yours alone, and I'll respect whatever decision you make. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, part of me really wants to keep this baby," Serenity said, "But the rest of me doesn't want to force you to become a father."

"What do you mean, Serenity?" Tristan asked.

Serenity started crying again.

"I love you, Tristan," Serenity said, "But I don't want to ruin your future because of this baby!"

"Serenity!" Tristan said, "You would never ruin my future, because you ARE my future! And now, this baby is too!"

Serenity looked up at Tristan.

"You really mean that?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I do," Tristan said, "Heck! After our night together, I was actually planning to propose to you!"

Serenity gasped.

"Tristan," Serenity said, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am," Tristan said as he got down on one knee, and took out of his pocket the most beautiful diamond ring that Serenity had ever seen, "Serenity Elizabeth Wheeler…will you marry me?"

Serenity started crying again, but this time she was crying tears of joy. Tristan was already going to ask Serenity to marry him! It didn't matter that she was already pregnant. What mattered was that Tristan was already going to stay with her even if she wasn't pregnant.

Serenity then threw herself at Tristan and kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa!" Tristan said, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Serenity said.

Serenity just sat there in Tristan's arms for a few minutes.

"So what are you gonna do about the baby now?" Tristan asked.

"I'm keeping the baby, Tristan," Serenity said, "I'm going to marry you and start a family with you, and there is nothing my mother can do to stop me!"

"That's my girl," Tristan said.

This was the happiest moment for Serenity and Tristan, but they knew in their hearts that there would still be trouble on the horizon. But as long as they had each other, their love was indestructible.

**Me: I know they're not real people, but I still want to congratulate the happy couple. I would also like to thank me friend and ****coauthor white pedal for helping me write this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	10. A Nearly Fatal Mistake

After the happy proposal Tristan and Serenity agreed that they should go down to Lynn's house to let her know that not only was Serenity staying in Domino, she was also marrying Tristan and they were having a baby together. At this point Serenity didn't care for her mother's approval like she usually did when she lived with her. She wanted her mother to know she was a grown woman now who was making her own choices.

Tristan and Serenity drove into Lynn's driveway at nighttime. Serenity was nervous but Tristan held her hand and smiled at her.

"Ready to face Lynn, Serenity?" Tristan asked.

Serenity looked at Tristan and nodded. The couple then got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Since Serenity still had a key to the house, she unlocked the front door and she and Tristan walked in.

"Mom!" Serenity said, "Tristan and I are here!"

Lynn walked into the living room and found Tristan and Serenity there.

"Oh, Serenity. You're here," Lynn said, "I'm glad you made your decision to come with us."

"Well," Serenity said, "actually mom…"

"Oh, and I've already signed you up at a nice boarding school," Lynn said, "It's an all-girls Catholic School and I've heard the teachers are very good at discipline."

"Mom, I'm not coming!" Serenity said, "Tristan and I are getting married!"

Lynn looked at Serenity with sock and anger.

"What?!" Lynn exclaimed, "When did this happen?!"

"Tristan asked me to marry him," Serenity said, "I came here to tell you this and I'm staying here in Domino."

"You're not staying!" Lynn shouted, "I told you last week that you were supposed to use that time to say goodbye to everyone! You are coming with us whether you like it or not, young lady!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you mom but my decision is final!" Serenity said, "I'm staying in Domino and after I graduate high school and Tristan finishes college we're getting married!

"Serenity, Tristan is a man who has no idea where he's going in life!" Lynn shouted, "Why in the Hell would you agree to marry him?!"

"Because I love him!" Serenity shouted, "And since you're my mother, you should know the other reason…I'm pregnant."

Lynn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Lynn said.

Serenity nodded. Lynn then walked briskly towards Serenity.

"You ungrateful little SLUT!" Lynn shouted as she slapped Serenity in the face, knocking her off of her feet.

"Renie!" Tristan shouted as he managed to catch Serenity before she hit the ground, "Are you okay?"

Serenity looked at Tristan with a red mark on her cheek and tears in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Tristan shouted at Lynn as he helped Serenity to her feet, "How dare you slap your own daughter! Especially when she's carrying your grandchild!"

"Well how dare you, Tristan Taylor!" Lynn shouted, "You're the one who put that abomination in my daughter! Now get away from her!"

Lynn shoved Tristan away, grabbed Serenity's arm, and started pulling her towards the door to the garage.

"Come on, Serenity!" Lynn shouted, "We're going to the hospital right now to get you an abortion! And you will NOT be marrying this hoodlum! You are moving back to Haiku with us and you won't be coming back!"

And with those words, something inside of Serenity snapped.

"NO!" Serenity said as she pulled her arm out of Lynn's grasp and slapped her, knocking her onto the floor.

Lynn looked up at Serenity and looked deep into her eyes. What Lynn thought she saw were the eyes of a spoiled-rotten little brat who was disobeying her mother, but when Tristan walked over to Serenity and looked into her eyes, he saw something completely different. He saw the eyes of a mother protecting her child.

"How dare you strike me!" Lynn shouted as she got up, "I'm your mother!"

"You're not a mother!" Serenity shouted, "You don't care about anyone but yourself! It's always about you and not about how me and Joey felt! You always ordered me around and I did what you told me to because you were my mother and I loved you, but you telling me to leave the one I love and abort the baby that I want to have! This time you've gone too far! I wanted you to know that you are going to have a grandchild and I thought you would be happy about it. But I was wrong and coming to see you was a mistake! I'm staying here and you will never see me or any member of MY family again!"

"So you're leaving me?" Lynn asked.

"Yes," Serenity said.

"I should have gotten an abortion with you when I was pregnant!" Lynn shouted, "I always thought you would be some use to me but I can see now I was wrong! You and Joseph are two of my biggest mistakes in my life next to marrying that drunk Jordan!"

"What are you talking about? What use?" Serenity asked.

"Explain yourself right now!" Tristan demanded.

"I never wanted you to begin with, Serenity," Lynn said, "I couldn't stand Joseph because he ruined my plans to leave Jordan with his money, but you were sure to ruin everything and Jordan would kick me out into the streets if he discovered I had an affair and you weren't his biological daughter. After putting myself in toxic environments, you still managed to be born. But when the doctors told me you would go blind I did research on how much the government will pay for your future disability, you became my opportunity to get rich and leave Jordan and Joseph for good. That's why I took custody of you in the first place so I would be the one to get the money since you are in my care, if you weren't born with your eye problem I would've left you to rot with Jordan and Joseph! I had the money to pay for the surgery but I wanted that fortune. But when Joseph paid your operation and saved your eyesight my plan backfired and I lost everything!"

Tears started flowing from Serenity's eyes as she angrily glared at her mother.

"I was just your meal ticket! Me going blind was just a part of your game!" Serenity shouted, "I WISH YOU NEVER HAD CUSTODY OF ME AND I WISH YOU LEFT ME WITH MY BIG BROTHER! Because whether I was born healthy or not, I had him! How dare you! I am not something you could use for your own selfish gain! I almost lost my vision and would be blind till the day I die because of what you did. I'm grateful Joey got me the operation so I can be independent and get away from you! You don't deserve to be a mother or have a family! You hurt Jordan and left Joey alone to fend for himself and you were going to let me go blind as part of your scam to get rich! I will never forgive you for what you did! You won't be part of my life anymore, nor my child's life. As of this point I'm going to get emancipated from you!"

Then they all heard the door to the garage close. Drake then walked into the living room.

"Well hello, Renie," Drake said disturbingly, "I see you finally came home to papa."

Tristan glared at Drake.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted, "Only I get to call her 'Renie'!"

Drake rolled his eyes and looked over at Lynn.

"Drake darling, thank heavens you're here!" Lynn said with relief, "Serenity's gone completely insane! She's not coming back with us and is planning to marry that NEANDERTHAL! She's even having his child!"

Drake then looked at Serenity with an expression of rage and loss on his face.

"You…you bitch!" Drake shouted, "You were supposed to be mine! Not his!"

Drake then prepared to strike Serenity. Serenity knew that since Drake was stronger, if he hit her, even if Tristan managed to catch her again, she would most likely have a miscarriage. But before Drake's hand could even touch Serenity, Tristan grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Tristan yelled before punching Drake in the face.

Lynn stared at Drake with shock "You want Serenity!?"

Drake wiped his bloody mouth and looked at Lynn with a glare "I wanted her when you showed me her picture. I married you so I could get close to her and make her be mine. She is a real babe while you're a disgusting and miserable old hag who's jealous of her."

Lynn started shaking in rage, "How could you do this to me Drake! I'm your wife! I told Serenity that you have cancer so she would come home back with us! You were using that as an excuse to be with Serenity!? Was my framing Joseph for you violating that girl for nothing?"

Everyone was silent in the room. Serenity and Tristan looked at Lynn in horror.

"You mean.." Serenity stuttered "Drake is the rapist who killed that little girl months ago, and you framed Joey for it!"

Lynn glared at Serenity "I love Drake and I hate Joseph. I wanted to protect my husband after he killed that girl. I planted the evidence on Jordan at first but it lead the police to Joseph instead. It turned into business with pleasure."

Serenity started breathing heavily and started crying furiously shouting "You framed my brother for a horrible crime that you knew Drake committed! he got arrested on my birthday and it was all your fault!"

Tristan snarled "And what's worse is that you brought a child molester into your home where he could've raped Serenity! But you wouldn't care, would you?! Now that we know Joey's innocent, we're going to the police to tell them it was your husband who killed that girl and set Joey free! And you'll be going to prison too since you were his accomplice and framed Joey for Drake's crime! You two are finished!"

Drake got up "I don't think so punk! Serenity is mine!" he went to charge at Serenity.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Tristan yelled before punching Drake in the face again, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Tristan looked around and noticed that Serenity and Lynn weren't there. He then heard Serenity scream from the kitchen. He ran over to the kitchen and saw that Lynn had a kitchen knife in her hand and had Serenity cornered.

"Stay away from me!" Serenity pleaded.

"You will not put me and Drake in prison!" Lynn shouted, "And I will not let you get Joseph out of prison! You will not marry that boy or have this child! and now I'm going to do something I should've done to you and Joseph the day you were born!"

Lynn lifted the knife and Serenity screamed in horror.

"NO!" Tristan shouted as he grabbed the frying pan and hit Lynn in the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

Tristan then grabbed Serenity's arm and the two of them ran out of the house. After getting in the car, Tristan then started it up and they drove off as fast as they could to get away.

Serenity and Tristan were horrified at what happened in the house. Lynn used Serenity as a pawn to get money if she never got the surgery, not to mention that since she was her golden ticket she took custody of Serenity and didn't take Joey with them. What scared them the most is that Lynn married a man who raped and murdered a child and she knew it and she was still letting him live in that house with them, and they framed Joey so Lynn could keep her disgusting husband and.

Serenity held her stomach and cried. Her mother was about to kill her and her child. Serenity was both scared and angry. Her mother was insane and she wanted to destroy Joey and Serenity. Tristan didn't say anything and he kept driving. What was important to him now was that he got his pregnant fiancé away from those people as far off as possible. Lynn made it clear she didn't want Serenity marrying him, have his baby, or even let Serenity be alive. And Drake used Lynn to get close to Serenity.

Tristan knew they were in danger now since they discovered Lynn and Drake were the culprits in a murder. And both of them knew that now that they know the truth, Lynn and Drake will do whatever it takes to keep them from talking. Permanetly.

**Me: And so it begins. I would like to point out that the next chapter is going to feature a very surprising guest star. A certain snobby rich-boy. Yes, it's Seto Kaiba. I would like to thank my friend and coauthor white pedal for helping me out on this chapter. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	11. Get Out of Domino!

Lynn woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around and she heard Drake in the bathroom cursing. She stood up and when she got to the bathroom she saw Drake putting disinfect on the cut on his head. Lynn clenched her fists as she realized that Tristan and Serenity were gone.

"They got away!" Lynn shouted, "That wench and her brainless boyfriend escaped!"

Drake turned his head and his face twisted in a snarl.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Drake shouted, "That bastard just knocked me out!"

"Same with me!" Lynn exclaimed, "Just when I was about to finish off that girl he got me first! They will pay dearly for this!"

Drake put a bandage on his forehead and looked at Lynn.

"By the way, I want a divorce," Drake said.

Lynn went wide-eyed in horror, "What?!"

"I wanted Serenity," Drake said, "but seeing that she is with that prick and is knocked up with his kid it's too late. There's no point staying with damaged goods like you."

"Damaged goods!" Lynn exclaimed, "You said you loved me! So I told Serenity that lie about you having cancer just so you could have the chance to have her?! What is it about that wench that everyone loves so much?!"

"Well for one thing, she's got a nice rack," Drake smirked.

Lynn was appalled "You're disgusting!"

Drake walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer, opened it, and gulped it down. Lynn's face darkened.

"You remind me of my ex husband when you're drinking," Lynn growled.

Drake looked at Lynn, "Well being with a psychotic loud mouth bitch like you can make anyone drink just to drown out that screechy voice of yours."

"Be quiet!" Lynn exclaimed, "Besides we've got bigger problems. They now know that you killed that girl and they won't stop at nothing until Joseph is free and you are behind bars."

Drake puts down his beer "Same with you. Like Serenity's loser fiancé said, you're my accomplice so you are just as guilty as I am, and since you tampered with the evidence and framed your son you'll be in prison till you're even older and grayer than you already are."

Lynn growled "I'll ignored that, but I know they would go back to the scene of the crime where I planted the evidence that lead the police to Joseph. But I doubt it however."

Drake raised his eyebrow "Wait, didn't you plant the evidence at your ex husbands place?"

"I did, and he absolutely despises Serenity and there is no doubt in my mind if he see's her he will kill her on sight," Lynn growled, "Besides, knowing her situation, she wouldn't risk the safety of her baby. So what do we do now?"

"Well we'll be stuck with each other for a while then," Drake said, "Because those two know we did it, if they get the evidence we're both screwed. So we're going to have to work together to take them down."

* * *

Tristan stopped five miles away from Domino in the forest. They decided to rest as soon as they were far away from Lynn and Drake. Tristan looked at Serenity with worry as she was still crying.

"She tried to kill me Tristan, when she held that knife in her hand…she was really going to do it." Serenity said shaking with fear.

Tristan put his hands around her shoulders "It's a good thing I came in just in time to. Your goose would've been cooked if I didn't get there in time."

Serenity looked up at Tristan with a teary smile and kissed his cheek "Thank you for saving me, Tristan. You're my hero."

Tristan blushed and rubbed the side of his head "Aww it was nothing. I was just protecting my fiancé and the mother of my child."

Tristan opened his eyes and they went wide as he saw blood on Serenity's arm.

"Oh crap! Serenity, you're bleeding!" Tristan said as he took off his sweater and pressed it on Serenity's wound.

"Mom must've got me when you knocked her out," Serenity said, "But I would rather have her cut my arm than cut out my baby."

"Well your mom and Drake will not get you or the baby," Tristan said, "Now that we know that Drake killed the girl and Lynn framed Joey to cover for Drake, this can be our chance to set Joey free."

"But how Tristan?" Serenity asked, "We don't have any evidence to use against them."

Tristan knew Serenity was right. They didn't have any evidence to prove Joey's innocence. Then Tristan realized something.

"Wait a second," Tristan said, "The police said they found evidence at Joey's place. We should go there and find it."

Serenity backed away for a second.

"Are you crazy Tristan?!" Serenity exclaimed, "I can't go back there! Jordan will be there! He hates me and if he sees me he'll kill me!"

"Oh, right," Tristan said.

Tristan remembered Joey telling him how Jordan despises Serenity for draining his college money on her doctor's appointments to the point Jordan had to drop out of college. Jordan blames Lynn and Serenity for his misery but he hates Serenity the most because her illness cost Jordan his education and future.

"He blames me for being born with my eye problem," Serenity said with her head down, "When I was little, Jordan and mom fought because of it, and when it came to my paternity, Jordan was even angrier. And I always had a gut feeling mom hated me too, but now that I know she only took custody of me to get government support…I have never felt so unwanted in my whole life!"

Serenity started crying again.

"You are wanted, and you are loved," Tristan said as he held Serenity close, "You have me, Joey, Yugi, and Téa."

Tristan then put his hand on Serenity's stomach, "And you are loved and wanted by this baby as we speak."

Serenity looked at Tristan in curiosity, "Really?"

"Of course," Tristan said, "Our baby is a part of you and it's safe and protected inside of you. It's already bonding with you and loving you."

Serenity smiled, but then she frowned again, "I felt that way with my mom when I was little."

"Well she doesn't deserve you as her daughter," Tristan said, "And she doesn't deserve to have this baby as her grandchild."

"You're right, Tristan," Serenity said, "But how are we gonna stop them?"

Tristan looked at her, "If we're going to take down Lynn and Drake, we're going to need help."

* * *

After thinking about it all night, Tristan and Serenity came to the decision to go to one person who might help. They don't know if the person in question will help, but they were desperate and that one man was the most powerful being in the business world, and he was known to crush his enemies and destroy anyone who gets in his way. Tristan and Serenity knew he would be perfect to take down Drake and Lynn and clear Joey's name.

It was none other than the president of Kaiba Corp himself, Seto Kaiba.

Tristan and Serenity drove to Kaiba Corp that morning. Tristan was wearing his old trench coat and was wearing a fedora while Serenity wore a baseball cap and tucked all her hair underneath it while she wore a black coat and they both wore sunglasses. They knew Drake and Lynn would hunt them down at any cost, so they had to wear disguises to keep hidden.

They went into the building and walked up to the woman at the front desk.

"We're here to see Seto Kaiba," Tristan said "It's important."

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"No, but it's urgent please." Serenity said.

The woman looked at the daily schedule and saw that Kaiba didn't have any meetings today. She thought it was okay to let them see her boss.

"You may see him," she said, "He's at the tenth floor in his office."

Tristan and Serenity thanked the woman and went onto the elevator. When they got up they went to the doors, they opened them and they saw Kaiba at his desk. He looked up and was not amused.

"I don't suppose that anyone has given you two any fashion sense?" Kaiba said cooly.

"Save it Alexander McQueen," Tristan said as he and Serenity took off their hats and sunglasses, "We need your help."

"I'm not giving you any money, Tristan," Kaiba said with irritation.

"We're not asking for money Kaiba," Serenity said, "we need your help to get Joey out of prison."

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Here we go," Kaiba said, "And why would you want me to get the dog out of his kennel?

"Because he's innocent!" Serenity shouted, "Joey wasn't the one who raped and murdered that little girl three months ago! My stepfather did it and my mother is his accomplice! She planted the evidence on Joey to protect her husband from going to prison! They set him up to take the fall!"

"And why are you two coming to me?" Kaiba asked, "Isn't this a job for the police to handle? Besides your mutt brother's trial is in nine months, so what's the issue?"

"Because I also found out yesterday that I'm pregnant with Tristan's baby!" Serenity shouted.

"Well congratulations to the both of you," Kaiba said, "but that still isn't a good reason for why you would want my help. Besides Serenity, your brother has been a pain in my ass ever since high school. So why would I help?"

"Because you're the only one who can prove Joey's innocence and put Lynn and Drake behind bars!" Serenity shouted.

"Wait!" Kaiba said, "Did you just say his name was Drake?"

"Yes?" Serenity said in confusion.

"What's his last name?" Kaiba asked.

"Stanley," Serenity said.

"What's it to you, Kaiba?" Tristan demanded.

Kaiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Drake Stanley is the name of a man who used to work for my stepfather, Gozaburo," Kaiba said, "He was in charge of foreign affairs here at Kaiba Corp before I took over."

"So what does that have to do with this?" Tristan asked.

"Because," Kaiba said, "Drake Stanley was convicted of raping the daughters of certain Kaiba Corp executives and the heads of rival companies, but the police couldn't prove anything because Gozaburo covered it up. And that's not even the worst part."

"Then what is the worst part?" Serenity asked.

"This," Kaiba said, "Drake was also the one my stepfather sent to discipline me for not reaching his expectations."

Serenity gasped, "You mean he-"

"Yes," Kaiba said, "But I would rather have him do that to me than to Mokuba, which he didn't, thank God."

The room fell silent for a moment, but then Kaiba spoke up.

"I'll try to help you two bring Drake and Lynn down however I can," Kaiba said, "but Gozaburo covered everything up so well that even I might not be able to find it."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Serenity said.

"Yeah thanks," Tristan said, "but before we go, we have another favor to ask of you."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Kaiba asked.

* * *

Joey sat in his prison cell when the guard came and opened his cell.

"On your feet, Wheeler," the guard said, "You got visitors."

'This should be fun,' Joey thought, 'Another member of that girl's family come to yell at me for something I didn't even do.'

Joey walked out of his cell and followed the guard to the visitor's room. Joey went into the visitor's room and heard a voice over the intercom.

"You're in luck, Wheeler," the voice said, "this visit's gonna be unmonitored, but the visitors will have a way to let us know if there's trouble, so don't try anything."

"Okay, got it," Joey said.

"Enjoy the visit, courtesy of a mister…Seto Kaiba," the voice said.

"Oh, this should be fun," Joey said sarcastically.

Then two people walked into the visitor's room. One person was a man in a trench coat and a fedora, and the other person was a woman with a baseball cap hiding her hair and a black jacket. Both of them were wearing sunglasses.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Joey asked.

The two people then took off their hats and sunglasses and Joey was surprised to see who they were. It was Tristan and Serenity.

"Tristan? Serenity?" Joey said in surprise.

"Joey!" Serenity said as she ran to Joey and gave him a bear hug. Tears started rolling down from her eyes.

"Whoa! It's okay, sis," Joey said as he put his arms around his little sister.

"I've missed you so much!" Serenity cried.

"I've missed you too," Joey said, "But what are you guys doing here? And how did you get an unmonitored visit?"

"We kind'a asked Kaiba for a favor," Tristan said.

"What?" Joey asked, "Why would he do anything for me or you guys?"

"Because he wants to stop Drake and Lynn too," Tristan said.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Joey said as he walked Serenity over to the table.

"Joey," Serenity said as she and Joey sat down in the chairs, "We just found out that it was Drake who raped and murdered that little girl three months ago, and mom was the one who set you up."

"I'm not surprised. Ma's always hated me," Joey said, "But why would Kaiba want to get involved?"

"Because Drake worked for his stepdad and molested him when he was a kid," Tristan said.

"Whoa," Joey said, "So when did you guys find out that Ma and Drake set me up?"

"Last night," Tristan said, "And it turns out that Drake wanted to rape Serenity."

"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed, "Ma let that bastard into her home with Serenity there when she knew that he could've raped her at anytime?!"

"Yeah, and there's something else I wanted to tell you, Joey," Serenity said.

"What's that, sis?" Joey asked.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Serenity said.

And with those words, Joey fell out of his chair. After a few seconds, he got back into his chair.

"Please tell me Drake didn't manage to rape you!" Joey exclaimed.

"It's okay, Joey," Serenity said, "Drake's not the father."

"Then who is?" Joey asked.

Serenity didn't say anything. She just moved her head in the direction of Tristan.

"You mean…you guys," Joey said.

"Yeah," Serenity said, blushing with embarrassment.

"SERENITY!" Joey shouted, "Why'd you get all down and dirty with that big ape?! Whatever happened to 'no ding-ding before the wedding ring'?!"

"I'm sorry, big brother," Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to leave him."

"Tristan," Joey said, "If I weren't already in the slammer, I'D STRANGLE YOU!"

"Whoa! Easy tiger," Tristan said, "If it makes you feel any better, Serenity was already living with me for three months."

"NO, THAT DOES NOT!" Joey shouted.

"Joey," Serenity said, "It doesn't matter what happened between me and Tristan! What matters is that he saved my life and our baby's life!"

"Saved your life?!" Joey asked, "What happened?!"

"We went to tell mom and Drake about it last night and they weren't happy about it at all," Serenity said with tears in her eyes, "And after they told us that they framed you…mom tried to kill me. And if it weren't for Tristan, I wouldn't be here right now!"

Joey looked at Serenity with shock and sorrow. He then went over to Serenity, put his arms around her, and held her close.

"Then your place is with him," Joey said, "Ma and Drake are gonna come after you guys now. They might even get the police involved. I want you guys to get out of Domino right now. Don't use credit cards or anything that'll require your identity. Just get as far away from here as possible."

"Okay," Serenity said, "And I promise we'll get you out of here."

"Okay," Joey said, "and Tristan."

"Yeah?" Tristan asked.

"If anything happens to my sister or your guys' baby, I'm comin' after you," Joey said.

"Okay," Tristan said, "I'll take good care of them."

"You'd better," Joey said.

And so Tristan and Serenity put their disguises back on and walked out of the visitor's room. Joey had a sad look on his face. He didn't care what happened to him because all his life his mom and dad treated him like dirt. But knowing his mother tried to murder his pregnant sister was a step too far for Lynn.

As Serenity walked out of the prison with Tristan, she started to cry again. All she ever wanted was to have a happy life, but knowing that her mother would do anything to keep that from happening, she had to do something about it. But she couldn't as long as she was carrying a baby inside of her. And both she and Tristan knew Joey was right. They had to get as far away from Domino City as possible.

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I really would appreciate it if I could get more reviews from you guys. I want to thank my friend and coauthor white pedal once again for helping me write this. I would also like to let you know that in my stories, Domino City is in California, not Japan. I only own the OC's. Please review if you liked it.**


	12. The River

A month had passed since Tristan and Serenity left Domino, and they did not look back. It broke their hearts that Joey was still in prison, but their main concern at that point was getting to safety so Lynn and Drake wouldn't find them. Tristan was not risking Serenity's life or their child's life for anything. He made a promise to Joey that he would protect her and the baby, and Tristan was man of his word. Serenity was the love of his life and their baby was his only hope for his dream for Serenity to have a happy life, and it would be a cold day in Hell before Lynn or Drake laid a finger on them.

But with nowhere to go and no one to help them, Tristan and Serenity had to rely on each other for help. However, with Lynn and Drake looking for them, and possibly the police too, Tristan and Serenity couldn't use any credit or debit cards. Luckily, Tristan had enough money on him for them to buy food, gas, and hygiene supplies. And to make sure that they always had enough money, Tristan would take day jobs at local auto shops and Serenity would draw the beautiful scenery that she and Tristan came across and sell her drawings for reasonable prices. But to make sure that they wouldn't be discovered, Tristan and Serenity never stayed in the same place for more than a day or two or used their real names in public. They would just get what they needed and just keep moving.

However, since they couldn't sleep in hotels or even small motels for the night because that would require them to give away their identities, Tristan and Serenity had to sleep in the car, which was very uncomfortable for them, especially for Serenity since her belly was slowly but steadily growing. It wasn't very big yet since it had only been a month, but even so, Serenity was very uncomfortable sleeping in the car, but it was still better than Lynn and Drake finding them.

Tristan and Serenity stopped in the woods. Tristan was the one who got out of the car first and looked around to see if anyone else was around. He then turned to Serenity.

"The coast is clear, Renie," Tristan said.

Serenity then got out of the car and stretched. She was taking in the fresh air and smiled. She then brushed her hand through her hair and noticed that her hair was dirty.

"Ah man," Serenity said, "I could use a shower."

"Yeah, me too," Tristan said, "But you know that we can't get a motel room or anything, Serenity."

"Yeah, I know," Serenity said, "But how are we gonna stay clean?"

Tristan then walked to the back of his car and opened the trunk.

"Well, I have some soap in the trunk," Tristan said as he took some bars of soap and bottles of shampoo out of the trunk.

"Okay, but soap won't be enough without water," Serenity said.

Tristan looked around and saw that there was a river near where they were.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to improvise," Tristan said as he started walking into the woods.

Serenity followed him into the woods, and when they got to the river, she realized what he meant.

"Uh, Tristan," Serenity said, "By improvise, did you happen to mean bathe in the river."

"Yeah, I did," Tristan said.

"Okay, but I don't have a bathing suit," Serenity said.

"Who said you needed one," Tristan said.

Serenity blushed in embarrassment.

"Tristan!" Serenity quietly exclaimed, "We can't get naked out here! What if someone sees us?!"

"It's okay, Serenity," Tristan said, "The trees provide good cover for us. No one's gonna see us."

"That still isn't very reassuring," Serenity said, "And I also feel a little embarrassed about getting naked in front of you."

"Why?" Tristan said, "That baby belly of yours is proof that we've already had sex."

"I know," Serenity said, "But it's still embarrassing."

Tristan then walked over to Serenity and hugged her.

"Then I'll undress in front of you first," Tristan said, "That way, I'll be embarrassed for both of us."

Tristan then stepped away from Serenity and started stripping. First he took off his shirt and then his pants. Serenity blushed madly as she looked at Tristan's well-built body, remembering their first night together. Serenity's face then turned bright red as Tristan took off his boxers, revealing his manhood.

'He sure is big,' Serenity thought.

"Okay Renie," Tristan said as he finally took off his shoes and socks, "Your turn."

Serenity stood there for a moment and then looked back at Tristan.

"I'm still a little nervous about this, Tristan," Serenity said, "You think you could…give me a little help?"

"Sure," Tristan said with a smile.

Tristan then walked over the Serenity, but carefully because of all the rocks. He then went behind Serenity and lifted her shirt up. After removing her shirt and bra, Tristan then removed her pants and panties. He then slowly turned Serenity around and just looked at her. Her breasts had gotten a little bit bigger since he last saw them during their night together. This was expected since Serenity was pregnant. And there was of course her baby bump, which wasn't all that big right now since they still had at least another two to three months before it would be really noticeable, but either way, Tristan thought Serenity was beautiful nonetheless. Serenity blushed a little.

"Why are you just looking at me like that, Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"It's just…you are so beautiful, Serenity," Tristan said.

"Even with this baby bump?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, even with that baby bump," Tristan said, "Heck. I'd pick you over any supermodel there is."

Serenity closed her eyes and giggled.

"You're so sweet," Serenity said with a smile.

Tristan then put his hand on Serenity's belly.

"I can't believe there is actually another life growing inside of you," Tristan said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

And Serenity was amazed as well. Not only was the baby inside of her a blessing, it was also the symbol of hers and Tristan's love for each other, and Serenity couldn't wait to become a mother.

Serenity started to feel the excitement of motherhood, as she couldn't wait for her belly to grow into a little mountain, to feel the baby kick for the first time and start talking to it. She felt a rush of joy when she imagined holding her child for the first time and how it will be an amazing experience she'll never forget.

But Serenity also had a fear that when she becomes a mother, her child would inherit all of her misfortunes.

From the day she was born, Serenity felt like a lot of unfortunate things happened, her being born with bad eyesight and how her parents got divorced and that her mother took her away from Joey, left her alone all the time and how she was letting her go blind. It was during that time that Serenity began to lose hope and accept that she would never have the life she always wanted.

But when Joey paid for her surgery and saved her eyesight, Serenity felt like she was given a fresh start, a second chance and could see everything clearly for the first time, both literally and metaphorically. And when she found out her mother had cheated on Jordan and that she was not his daughter and that her mom was the reason she had bad eyesight in the first place, Serenity started to realize those unfortunate things happened because of her mother and she started to see her differently. The love and affection she had for her mother started to disappear and Serenity started to lose her respect for her, but still did what she was told. But when she found out her mother was using her from the day she was born to collect money, the love she had for her mother was gone forever, now it was pure hatred and she feared that she might hurt her child like Lynn hurt her and Joey.

After finally taking off her shoes and socks, Tristan led Serenity into the water. She was cold at first, but went until the water was all the way up to hers and Tristan's waists. Before they could go any further, Serenity stopped.

"You okay, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serenity said, "It's just…I can't swim."

Tristan looked at Serenity in surprise.

"You can't swim?" Tristan asked.

Serenity shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe, Renie," Tristan said, "After all, you did save Joey from drowning during Battle City."

"I know, but I didn't really have much of a choice since my brother's life was on the line," Serenity said, "and other than that one time, I never really swam before."

"Okay," Tristan said as he rubbed the side of Serenity's arm, "Well, if you like, I can teach you how to swim sometime."

Serenity smiled at Tristan, "I'd like that."

And so, Tristan and Serenity went back to the more shallow part of the river, sat down in the water, and after using the soap and shampoo to wash themselves, just cuddled. However, even though they were safe, Tristan couldn't help but feel that Serenity was worried about something.

"Serenity," Tristan said, "Are you okay?"

"Actually Tristan, I'm a little scared," Serenity said.

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"I'm scared about when this baby comes," Serenity explained, "This world is terrifying and bringing a child into this crazy world worries me."

"Is this because of Lynn and Drake, or is something else bugging you too?" Tristan asked.

"It's them," Serenity said, "From the day I was born, mom and Jordan were young and got into fights. It was usually about my eye problem and they took it out on my brother, and when I found out she had me with another man, I didn't know what to think. She betrayed Jordan and Joey. Mom said she loves me, yet she always kept me isolated. She said it was because I was sick, but she still didn't let me have any friends. When I was going blind, I accepted the fact I would live in complete darkness for the rest of my life and probably never see my big brother ever again, but when he came back and paid for my eye operation and saved my eyesight, he gave me a second chance of life, gave me hope again and I was able to see everything from a new angle. Throughout the last three years I started to see my mothers horrid behavior and eventually found out she caused me to have bad eyesight, my love for her started to fade…and now knowing she was going to let me go blind for money and wanted control of me, and tried to kill me when I'm pregnant, the love I had for her is forever gone now and I absolutely hate her. And I would never hate anyone, and now that I'm having a baby…I'm scared I'm might hurt it and betray it like how my mom betrayed me, Joey and her ex husband. And I'm afraid about doing the same thing to you."

"Serenity, that's not gonna happen," Tristan said, "You are the kindest, gentlest, and most loving person I have ever met. You are gonna make a great mother and a great wife, and let me tell you something. Lynn, Drake, and Jordan will not ruin your life anymore. I promise."

Serenity smiled, but then she started frowning.

"I may not have sympathy for Lynn or Drake," Serenity said, "but I do have a little sympathy for Jordan. He was madly in love with my mom and he was just a college boy. My mom conned him out of his money, but when they got pregnant with Joey by accident, mom started making Jordan's life miserable after that, and when he found out I wasn't his biological daughter…it completely destroyed him. And what's worse is that because of her giving me my bad eyesight, he ended up dropping out of college to pay for my doctors appointments…It makes me wish my mother never gave me my bad eyesight in the first place, and it makes me wish that I was actually Jordan's daughter too."

"How can you say that after Jordan abused you and Joey, Serenity?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Because Lynn was the one who turned him into the monster he is today!" Serenity exclaimed, "He used to be nice before she came into his life!"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Serenity," Tristan said, "but even though Lynn was the cause of him abusing you, that's still no reason for him to do it."

"I know, Tristan," Serenity said, "but even though he hurt me, he is the only one who I will forgive."

"Okay," Tristan said, "but I promise you, Serenity, you are not ruining my life and I promise that I won't hurt you or the baby. I love you."

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said with a smile, "I know you will be a great husband and a great father."

"Aw, thanks Renie," Tristan said lovingly as he gently squeezed Serenity.

As Tristan held her close to him, Serenity noticed after a few minutes where Tristan had his hand.

"Uh, Tristan," Serenity said, "You can let go of my breast now."

"Oh, sorry," Tristan said as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Serenity said, "We're gonna get married someday, so I might as well get used to it."

"Right," Tristan said, "Now let's get out of the water before we get too pruney."

Serenity giggled, "Sure thing Tristan."

And so, Tristan stood up and gently helped Serenity to her feet and they walked away from the river.

"So how did it feel to be naked outside?" Tristan asked.

"It was actually very exciting," Serenity said.

"Really?" Tristan asked, "Well then maybe next time we should try having sex outside."

"Don't get any ideas, Tristan," Serenity said, "Couples can have sex during the woman's pregnancy, but they have to be really careful not to hurt the baby."

"Well, wasn't I gentle when we first did it?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, you were," Serenity said, "but I'd prefer that we wait until I'm about six months along so your 'little friend' doesn't hurt the baby."

"I thought you said I was big," Tristan said as he dried himself off.

"You are," Serenity said, "That's why I want to wait until I'm six months."

"Oh, Okay. I gotcha," Tristan said.

After he dried her off, Tristan and Serenity put their clothed back on, gathered up the soaps and shampoo bottles and headed back to the car. They got in the car, and when Tristan started it up, they heard something very disturbing on the radio.

"_The search for Serenity Wheeler and her captor, Tristan Taylor, continues,"_ the radio announcer said_, "Miss Wheeler was abducted from her home by her boyfriend over a month ago. We spoke with her mother, Lynn Stanley, earlier today, and this is what she had to say."_

They then heard Lynn's voice on the radio.

"_Abducting my daughter was not the only thing Tristan did to Serenity," _Lynn said, _"He also raped her and is forcing her to have his child! Please! If anyone knows anything, please help me bring her home!"_

Tristan and Serenity were horrified by what Lynn said.

"What! I didn't rape her or kidnap her, you lying bitch!" Tristan growled, "And she wants the baby with her own free will!"

Serenity started to have tears swell up her eyes

"I always knew my mom was a liar," Serenity cried, "but this is pure evil on her part!"

Tristan looked over at Serenity as his anger turned to concern.

"Don't worry, Renie," Tristan said, "I'm going to get you out of here. There is no way Lynn and Drake are going to take you away from me, and it will be a cold day in hell before they take our child away either."

Serenity still had tears in her eyes but her face was hardened and she nodded.

"She already destroyed my family once by cheating Jordan and taking me away from Joey," Serenity said, "but I won't let her destroy it again by letting her take me away from you and abort the baby. Lets go Tristan, we have to get out of here."

Tristan and Serenity knew the moment Lynn announced her lie on the radio, people were going to start hunting them down. The couple wasted no time driving away from the forest. Their goal now was to get out of California as quick as they could. As of this point, so long as they remain there they will be hunted down like a pack of wild animals.

**Me: And Chapter 12 is now up. And yes, Domino City is in the US in my stories. Is there a problem with that? I would like to once again thank white pedal for helping me write this. And I would also like to thank The Rainwalker for helping me improve the chapters. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	13. Quality Time

Tristan drove his car on the high way in Colorado while Serenity slept in the passenger's seat. A month had gone by since they heard Lynn announce her lie on the radio. Now they knew that not only were Lynn and Drake looking for them, but so were the police, and even though they had made it out of California, it still wasn't safe for them to stop anywhere for more than a couple of days.

Tristan was of course concerned for Serenity's safety, as well as the safety of their baby, but he was also concerned for her well-being. Ever since Serenity heard her mother on the radio, she had even more trouble sleeping. While it was true that anyone who slept in a car for two months straight would have trouble sleeping, Serenity was having nightmares about Lynn and Drake finding them and killing Tristan and the baby right in front of her. Serenity told Tristan about these nightmares, and he immediately urged her to try to take her mind off of it. It wasn't easy, but Serenity managed to stop thinking about it as much, and within a week, the nightmares went away.

But even without the nightmares, Serenity still had trouble sleeping. Sometimes she would stay awake all night just thinking about what could happen. So, today she decided to take a nap in the middle of the day so she could clear her head.

Tristan briefly looked over at Serenity as she slowly started to wake up.

"You have a nice nap, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Serenity said with a yawn as she sat up, "I did. It was the best sleep I've had in two months."

"That's good," Tristan said, "I know you haven't been sleeping well since we heard Lynn on the radio a month ago. I just want you two to be safe."

"I know," Serenity said as she put her hands on her stomach, "I can't believe it's been two months now since we left."

"Me neither," Tristan said as he reached over and took Serenity's hand, "but at least we have each other. I love you…both of you."

"I love the both of you too," Serenity said as she patted her stomach, "Only seven months to go."

"Yep," Tristan said, "You excited?"

"Yeah, but I'm also a little nervous," Serenity said, "I'm a first time mom and I'm kind of scared of childbirth."

"Yeah, I know," Tristan said, "I read that mother in labor feels a higher magnitude of pain than a person normally feels."

Serenity's eyes went wide and she looked at her stomach.

"Wow, now I'm scared," Serenity said.

"Hey, don't worry," Tristan said as he put his arm around Serenity's shoulders, "I'll be right there to help you out. Plus it'll all be worth it when you get to hold our baby in your arms for the first time."

"You're right, Tristan," Serenity said, "I want to be able to hold our child. I just hope it will be born healthy"

"Well, you said that second-hand smoke was the reason you weren't born healthy," Tristan said, "but I know you're not like your mother and that you won't do that to our child."

"I would never do that to my child and make it go through the same torture I went through when I was little," Serenity said, "No child deserves to go through that."

"Yeah, but I know what torture we're gonna have to go through for the next seven months," Tristan said.

"Yes," Serenity said, "getting away from Lynn and Drake and clear Joey's name."

"Yeah, but I was actually referring to another torture," Tristan said.

"Like what?" Serenity asked.

"Coming up with a name for our baby," Tristan said.

"Oh, right," Serenity said, "So what are you thinking?"

"Well," Tristan said, "What if I come up with girl names and you come up with boy names?"

"Sounds fair," Serenity said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Uh," Tristan said, "How about Serena?"

"That sounds a bit too close to my name, don't you think?" Serenity asked.

Tristan thought about it for a moment, and he decided Serenity was right. Choosing that name might cause a little confusion in the family.

"Yeah, good point," Tristan said, "So what do you have?"

"I have Nathan, Roger, Christopher, Joshua, Clark, and Lucas," Serenity said, "That's what I have so far."

"Whoa, I thought we were just gonna do this one name at a time," Tristan said in amazement.

"Sorry," Serenity said, "but ever since I found out I was pregnant I started thinking about names."

"Okay," Tristan said, "And you must really want a boy if you thought of all those names."

Serenity giggled.

"I have girl names too, silly," Serenity said, "I have Celeste, Maria, Grace, Patricia, Laurie, Eleanor, Bridgette, Crystal, Prudence, Claire, Agnes and Lovisa."

"Okay," Tristan said, "But say that our baby is a boy, is there a name that stands out among the rest?"

"Actually," Serenity said, "there is one name that I think would be perfect."

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

Serenity then reached over and tapped Tristan's nose playfully.

"That will be a surprise if the baby is a boy," Serenity said.

"Okay," Tristan said with a chuckle, "Anyways, I have one more girl name. What do you think about Riley?"

"Riley?" Serenity asked, "I like that name. It's pretty."

"Okay," Tristan said, "If it's a girl, then Riley it is."

As Serenity lied back down and turned over on her side, she noticed something in the door slot. She reached over and pulled a book out of it. It was entitled The Great Outdoors Survival Guide.

"What's this Tristan?" Serenity asked.

Tristan looked over and was surprised to see the book in Serenity's hands

"Hey, That's my Great Outdoors Survival Guide!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Survival guide?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, it tells about living in the forest," Tristan explained, "It also tells about all the kinds of sticks, roots, grasses, berries and animals you can eat if you had to. But I thought Joey burned it."

"Why would he do that?" Serenity asked.

"I had it with me when me, Joey, Yugi, and Téa went to Duelist Kingdom," Tristan said, "And it kind'a grossed everyone out."

"Oh," Serenity said.

Serenity then started flipping through the pages and saw an interesting recipe.

"Squirrel soup," Serenity said, "cook a quarter pound of squirrel meat in chicken broth with potatoes and dandelion greens. Sounds good."

"Okay," Tristan said, "I'll try making that for you, Renie."

"Okay, but are you sure you have the heart to kill squirrels?" Serenity asked.

"Hey, I've been hunting with Joey before," Tristan said, "It's no big deal."

And so, after pulling over in the woods, Tristan caught and killed two squirrels and made the soup for Serenity. It was a little hard for Tristan to catch the squirrels, since it had been a few years, plus Serenity had to look away when he killed them, but she still loved the soup.

After eating the soup, Serenity sat on a log in front of a campfire, sighing with satisfaction. Tristan sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said as she rubbed her stomach.

"No problem, Renie" Tristan said before noticing Serenity was really happy about something, "What's on your mind?"

"I just can't wait for the baby to get here," Serenity said with a smile, "I want it to see the world for the amazing place it is, from looking at the stars, having adventures...a little romance."

"What do you mean by a little romance?" Tristan asked.

"I mean when our child finds someone and falls in love," Serenity said, "gets married and where you and I get a lot of grandchildren."

"Don't get carried away, Serenity," Tristan said, "I mean, we still have to have and raise our baby first."

Tristan then put his hand on Serenity's stomach, "And maybe have a few more babies along the way."

"Right," Serenity said before she started to feel sad, "I just hope that our baby actually has a chance to have that life."

"I know, I want that too," Tristan said, "But we both know that we have to stop Lynn and Drake before they find us."

"I know," Serenity said, "And I'm praying this baby will be born healthy and not have any serious problems like I had when I was born. All my life I was in and out of the hospital because my mom caused me to have bad eyesight, mom had the money but was willing to ruin my life to get a fortune and because of her my brother had to duel extremely hard to pay for my operation himself. I don't want our child to have to suffer like I did."

"Me either, but we're not gonna do that to our baby," Tristan said before leaning over, kissing Serenity's forehead and pausing for a few moments, "So what do you think Joey will do when we finally bust him out?"

"Knowing Joey, he'll probably strangle you like he said he would," Serenity said.

"Yeah, probably," Tristan said, "I mean, I did get you pregnant before we even got married. And we still aren't married yet."

"True," Serenity said, "but we were living together like a married couple."

"Yeah," Tristan said, "Just promise me you'll at least TRY to stop him from killing me."

Serenity giggled.

"Don't worry," Serenity said, "I'll block him with my big belly"

"And what if he gets out AFTER the baby is born?" Tristan asked.

"He'd probably fall in love with the baby," Serenity said.

"You think Joey would make a good uncle?" Tristan asked.

"He was a good brother to me," Serenity said, "He paid for my surgery, didn't he?"

"Yeah, good point," Tristan said, "So what if, after we finally get married, we have Joey babysit our baby, and I take you on a romantic cruise for our honeymoon?"

Serenity went wide-eyed.

"Really?" Serenity asked in amazement.

"Yeah, why not?" Tristan asked.

Serenity then started crying tears of joy and threw herself into Tristan's arms.

"Tristan," Serenity cried, "You are the sweetest man alive!"

"I know," Tristan said as he hugged Serenity right back, "I love you so much, Serenity."

"I love you too, Tristan," Serenity said, "no one has ever done anything this nice for me before! Except for Joey for paying for my surgery!"

"I just want what's best for you, Renie," Tristan said, "You are the love of my life and the mother of my child. You deserve to be happy. And I promise that I'll make sure you're happy."

"And I promise you Tristan, I'll be the best wife you'll ever have," Serenity said, "I'll do anything to keep you happy and I promise to be the best mother to our child!"

"Okay," Tristan said, "And that's a promise I know you'll be able to keep."

And so, Tristan and Serenity just sat there in each other's arms for a full ten minutes. They knew that once they stopped Lynn and Drake and set Joey free, they would be able to start their new lives as husband and wife, and as new parents.

**Me: Here's the new chapter you guys. Sorry it took so long, but I was working on something else. Also, sorry if it was too lovie-dovie. I only own the OC's. Please review.**


	14. First Kick

Lynn was sitting in an armchair in hers and Drake's hotel room in Haiku, California, when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Lynn said into her phone.

"_Mrs. Stanley, this is Lieutenant Peterson of the California State Police,"_ the man on the other end said.

"Yes, what is it, Lieutenant?" Lynn asked.

"_We've received a report that your daughter and her abductor were seen in a mall outside of Kansas City,"_ Lieutenant Peterson said, _"Therefore we've decided to make this a nation-wide search."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Lynn said before hanging up the phone.

Lynn couldn't believe that Serenity and Tristan had made it as far as Kansas City without being seen, but she knew one thing, they were starting to slip up. It had been six months since Serenity told Lynn that she was pregnant and then ran away with Tristan, which meant that Serenity only had three more months to go before the birth of her child. This made her angry because it proved that Serenity wasn't the helpless little girl that Lynn thought she was. She was independent and capable of taking care of herself now. But that wasn't the only thing that Lynn was angry about. Serenity and Tristan also knew that it was Drake who raped and murdered that twelve-year-old girl and that Lynn framed Joey to protect her husband. They had to find Tristan and Serenity and kill them before the truth was revealed.

Suddenly, Drake walked into the room.

"Good news," Lynn said bitterly, "I just got a call saying that Tristan and Serenity were seen in a mall outside of Kansas City."

"And how exactly is that good news?" Drake asked, "If they're in another state then how are we going to find them. The odds of us finding them before they turn us in aren't good."

"Don't question me, Drake," Lynn snapped, "I still haven't forgiven you for how you wanted Serenity for yourself instead of me!"

Drake rolled his eyes. The night Tristan and Serenity ran away, it was revealed that Drake had intentions for raping Serenity, and if it hadn't been for Tristan having sex with her and getting her pregnant, Drake would've had her by now. Lynn never forgave Drake for that, but she stuck with him because they couldn't leave each other until Serenity and Tristan were out of the picture.

"Fine," Drake said, "So now what?"

"Well it's obvious that they've left California," Lynn said, "So we need to catch up to them before the police do."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Drake said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Serenity woke up in the passenger's seat of Tristan's car, which was parked in the middle of the woods in Illinois. She looked down at her belly and sighed happily as she rubbed it.

'It's official,' she thought, 'I can't see my feet anymore.'

Serenity still couldn't believe that she had only three months to go until the baby was born. She was extremely happy about that. But while she enjoyed rubbing her pregnant belly, she still wanted to know the feeling of holding her baby in her arms.

Serenity looked over and saw Tristan sleeping in the driver's seat. A few seconds later, he started waking up.

"Hey," Tristan said as he woke up.

"Hey you," Serenity said playfully, "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly good," Tristan said, "How about you?"

"I slept great, Tristan," Serenity said, "And I had a wonderful dream."

"What was it about, Renie?" Tristan asked.

"I dreamt that you, me, Joey, and the baby were all at the beach having the time of our lives," Serenity explained.

"That sounds like a very good dream, Serenity," Tristan said.

"I know," Serenity said.

Tristan then moved over towards Serenity and gently rested his head on her belly.

"Six months down, three to go," Tristan said happily.

"Yep," Serenity said.

All of a sudden, Tristan felt something move in Serenity's belly. His eyes went wide.

"Did you feel that, Renie?!" Tristan asked in amazement.

"Yes, I did," Serenity said happily.

"It kicked!" Tristan exclaimed in joy, "Our baby finally kicked!"

Tears ran down from Tristan's eyes as moved his arms around Serenity's belly and started hugging it gently. He then lifted his head up and kissed Serenity's belly.

"Hi baby," Tristan said, "It's me, daddy. I can't wait to meet you. And I'm sure that you'll be just as beautiful and gentle as your mommy."

Tristan then moved his head up to Serenity's head kissed her on the lips.

* * *

About an hour later, Tristan and Serenity were walking through a mall. They were heading for the Babies R Us.

"Okay," Tristan said, "now that we know our baby's coming soon, we need to buy a few things for it."

"Okay Tristan," Serenity said, "But we need to be careful so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

"Serenity? Tristan?" said a very familiar voice from about twenty feet away.

Tristan and Serenity looked over and saw that it was none other than Duke Devlin, Serenity's ex-boyfriend and Tristan's archrival. Serenity immediately turned away from him.

"Oh God," Serenity said as she did a face-palm.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Duke asked.

"What are you doing here, Devlin?!" Tristan demanded.

"I was just opening another game shop," Duke explained as he approached them.

"No surprise," Serenity said, "You always did care more about your business than you did me."

"Look, Serenity," Duke said, "I'm sorry for what happened, but can you please forgive me and take me back."

"Yeah, you kind'a lost your chance about six months ago, Duke," Tristan said.

"What are you talking about, Tristan?" Duke asked.

Serenity turned around, revealing her big belly.

"Have you gained weight, Serenity?" Duke asked.

Tristan's face then turned red with anger. But before Tristan could punch him, Duke put his hand on Serenity's stomach and felt something kick. Duke's eyes went wide and he slowly backed away.

"You're pregnant?!" Duke exclaimed.

"Oh, you're just now figuring that out?!" Tristan said.

"And Tristan," Duke said, "You're the father?"

"Obviously!" Tristan shouted.

"Oh man!" Duke said, "I can't believe I've lost my chance!"

"Okay, Duke," Serenity said, "But listen to me. You can't tell anyone you bumped into us."

"Why not?" Duke asked.

"My mother and stepfather are trying to kill me, Tristan and our baby," Serenity explained.

"What!" Duke exclaimed.

"We found out six months ago that Drake raped and murdered the twelve-year-old girl who Joey was accused of raping and murdering, and my mother was the one who framed him!" Serenity continued, "When we found out, they tried to kill us and they're still looking for us! They've even gotten the police on their side! So please, Duke! If you still have any feelings left for me, you'll keep it a secret that you found us!"

"Okay," Duke said, "but what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Well, are you still dating Sandy?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah," Duke said.

"Then try to be with her, not me," Serenity said, "Can you do that, Duke?"

Duke thought it over for a minute.

"Yeah, I can," Duke said, "And Tristan, take good care of Serenity."

"Don't worry," Tristan said, "I will."

And just like that, Duke parted ways with Tristan and Serenity.

* * *

About twelve hours later, Serenity was lying in the passenger's seat again trying to go to sleep. She looked out the window and saw the full moon. It was beautiful. It took her back to her childhood when she would look up at the moon on long nights and think about Joey.

"I miss you, big brother," Serenity whispered as tears started to swell up in her eyes, "I hope we can clear your name and set you free. And I hope you get the chance to be apart of mine and Tristan's baby's life."

* * *

Joey laid on the bed in his jail cell. He looked up and saw the full moon shining through the barred window. It made him think about Serenity.

"Serenity," Joey whispered, "I know you guys are alright. I know you'll stop Ma and Drake and get me outta here. You're stronger than they are. I believe in you.

* * *

**Me: Well, the next chapter is going to be the last one and afterwards, I will be working on the sequel, which will be a crossover with the Friday the 13****th**** movies. I know, it sounds weird, but I think it'll be a good story. And no, Serenity will not have her baby in the next chapter, but she will in the sequel. I only own the OC's. Please review if you enjoyed this.**


	15. Mother's Day

Two months have passed since Serenity and Tristan bumped into Duke Devlin at a mall in Illinois, and Serenity was currently in her eighth month of her pregnancy, which meant that she and Tristan had only one month to go until their baby was born. But as excited as Tristan and Serenity were, they were also worried about a few things, like if the baby was going to be born healthy, if Lynn and Drake would find them before or after the baby was born, but the one thing that they were worried about the most was where they were going to have their baby. While it was true that the best place to have their baby would be in a hospital, it would be too dangerous because Lynn and Drake would most likely find them there. It was a tough decision all right, and they had to think of something fast because time was running out.

But for now, Tristan and Serenity were just happy with the knowledge that they would be parents in a month.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in the month of May. Serenity was still asleep when Tristan had parked the car in a secluded forest in the state of Pennsylvania. He then turned the car off, kissed Serenity on the forehead, and went into the forest. About ten minutes later, Serenity woke up and saw Tristan coming out of the forest with a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers. She immediately got out of the car.

"Hey Renie," Tristan said.

"Hey Tristan," Serenity said, "What are the flowers for?"

"They're for you," Tristan said as he gave the flowers to Serenity, "Happy Mother's Day."

Serenity went wide-eyed.

"That's right, today is Mother's Day," Serenity said, "But Tristan, you really didn't have to do this for me. I'm not really a mother yet."

"True," Tristan said, "But you are going to be one in a month, so why not celebrate Mother's Day?"

"Well, Mother's Day isn't really my favorite holiday because of my mother," Serenity explained.

"I know. Your mother doesn't deserve a day like this, but you do," Tristan said, "Even though our baby isn't born yet, I already consider you to be a mother. You've been caring for it inside of you, taking it easy, and you've even been avoiding people who were smoking when we've encountered them. You're already a great mother."

"Thank you, Tristan," Serenity said with a smile as she hugged Tristan, "And you're already a great father."

"Thanks," Tristan said as he rubbed Serenity's back, "But actually, the flowers are really part one of your Mother's Day gift."

"Okay," Serenity said, "Then what's part two?"

"You'll see," Tristan said.

* * *

Later that evening, Tristan blindfolded Serenity and carried her bridal style through the woods to a place where he said was part two of Serenity's Mother's Day gift. Serenity couldn't even see through the blindfold because it was so dark out. It kind of reminded her of when she had bandages over her eyes after her eye operation.

"Where are you taking me, Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"You'll see," Tristan said.

After a few more minutes, Tristan stopped. He then put Serenity down and took off her blindfold.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Tristan said.

Serenity opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. She was looking at an open field with a beautiful starry sky. Serenity started to stumble backwards a little, so Tristan put his arms around her to hold her up.

"Happy Mother's Day, Serenity," Tristan said lovingly.

"Tristan, this…this is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Serenity said as she started crying tears of joy.

"I'm glad you like it," Tristan said.

Serenity then faced Tristan and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Tristan," Serenity said, "How can I ever make this up to you?"

"By being the most wonderful wife and mother in the world," Tristan said as he stroked Serenity's back.

"I will," Serenity said, "and Tristan?"

"Yeah?" Tristan asked.

"I love you so much," Serenity said.

"I love you too," Tristan said as he kissed Serenity passionately on the lips.

As Serenity and Tristan stood there in each other's arms, they knew that they would always have each other. And they knew that even if they're apart, they're still never alone.

* * *

**Me: Well, here's the final chapter. I know it's weird to post a chapter that takes place on Mother's Day when you post it during Father's Day Weekend, but I really wanted to do this chapter about Mother's Day since this whole story is about Serenity becoming a mother, although she doesn't really become a mother until the sequel. I'm gonna get to work on the sequel now. The title of the sequel will be "Blood Line" and will be a crossover with Friday the 13****th****. If you want to read the sequel for any reason at all, then follow me and wait for it to come up, or let me know you want to read it and I'll tell you when it's up. I only own the OC's. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter and/or this story as a whole.**


End file.
